Damned and divine
by sofia313
Summary: The world had changed during the century he had spent in a coffin but the basic things never changed. Now Kol wants to see what he had missed.
1. World is my playground

Chapter 1

World is my playground

Philadelphia

_When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)__Everybody stops and they staring at me__ I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it... I'm sexy and I know it…_

Kol smiled. What a strange thing they called music these days. Not to mention dancing. It looked more like people were having some kind of seizure. Kol was in a nightclub enjoying his drink. The world had changed during the century he had spent in a coffin but the basic things never changed. Well, except that the women seemed to wear much less clothes these days but that wasn't exactly bad thing. Kol was looking at dancing couples. He could use a little bite. He scanned the crowd and saw pretty little blond thing. She was heading outside. Kol left his drink and followed her. She was wearing a short red dress and very high heels. She was looking for something from her purse when Kol appeared in front of her. She startled.

"Hi", Kol said smiling. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing."

The woman looked annoyed.

"Sorry, not interested", she said and tried to get pass him but Kol grabbed her before she could make a sound and dragged her to an alley behind the nightclub.

"Let go of me you creep!"

"Hush darling", Kol said and looked into her eyes. "Let's not make a scene."

Kol kissed her and caressed her neck. He was just about to taste her when an angry voice interrupted him.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you dick!"

Kol raised his head. He saw a big guy who had piercings on his face and several tattoos on his arms.

"And I should care about that because…?"

The guy looked furious.

"That's it, you're dead!"

"Well, yes. So what?"

The guy attacked him but Kol didn't even bother to move. He simply broke the guy's neck. The girl was screaming. Kol sank his fangs into her neck. Soon he dropped her lifeless body to the ground. How boring. He should find some entertainment. Kol walked around the streets trying to think something fun to do. Everything was still so new to him. Cars, computers, mobile phones, credit cards… Elijah had given him some training but there was still a lot of catching up to do. He had missed out a lot, thanks to his dear brother. Well, at least Klaus had killed their father. That didn't make them even, not by a long shot, but it was a start. But right now Kol wanted to spend some time by himself exploring this new exciting era.

Elijah had given him some money and those things they called credit cards. His big brother had tried to tell him not to draw too much attention to himself. Problem was that Kol had never been exactly unnoticeable type. He had got used to do what he wanted when he wanted. He didn't need his big brother to babysit him. Rebekah had stayed with Klaus and that traitor Finn had fled with their mother. Basically Kol didn't have any family now. Well, he liked Rebekah but she had rather stayed with their backstabbing brother and then there was of course Elijah. Kol liked him too but he wasn't usually very fun company. All those rules and moral dilemmas. That wasn't really Kol's thing. He would probably be able to fix things with Klaus as well some day, since they both had plenty of time, but he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Um… Excuse me", someone said insecurely.

Kol turned around and saw a young woman who was wearing a baby blue polo shirt and a long black skirt. Her blondish hair was up in a ponytail, her eyes were blue and she had glasses.

"You… you dropped this", she stuttered and handed that mobile thing to him.

Kol smiled.

"Oh yes, my mobile phone. Thank you."

"You're welcome", the woman said.

"I honesty don't know how to use this thing", Kol said smiling charmingly.

The woman smiled too.

"These… these new models can be tricky. Is… is there a certain thing you have a problem with?"

"Well, it makes this annoying peeping sound."

"Oh, may I?" the woman asked.

"By all means", Kol replied and handed the phone back to her.

"Your… your battery is almost empty. You should charge it", the woman said when she had take a look of the phone.

"Ok, I'll do that. Thank you."

"It's no problem, really. I… I better go. It was nice to meet you."

"Wait a minute", Kol said when the woman was leaving. "What's your name?"

"My… my name?"

Kol found her insecurity some how cute.

"I'm sorry, let's try this again, I'm Kol."

"I… I'm Selene."

"What a lovely name. So tell me Selene…"

"Selene! Are you coming?" someone shouted.

"I'll be right there!"

She turned back to Kol smiling politely.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Of course", Kol said smiling.

He had already decided that he would follow her home. Something about her had raised his interest. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Kol smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be boring night after all.


	2. Predators and preys

Chapter 2

Predators and preys

"Please tell me you got some good ideas", said a guy who was walking with Selene.

He was maybe in his mid twenties; his eyes were same color than Selene's and his hair was dark brown. Kol's guess was that they were siblings.

"I…I'm trying Derek…"

"Right, so we're screwed then. Shit! That son of a bitch!"

Selene touched his shoulder.

"It's ok. We'll think of something."

"Well we better! I'm too young to die. We should run."

"And go where? We can't leave Jason", Selene said.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know, I know, this is just… I'm starting to run out of ideas. We have nothing left to sell."

Selene took his hand.

"Let's go home. Since we still have one."

"Yeah, for now. But you're right, there's no point hanging here. We have done what we can for tonight."

Kol observed them curiously. This seemed interesting, like he was watching a play. Kol used to love going to theater. Now there were these movies but that just wasn't the same. He had watched couple of so called classics from Casablanca to Titanic but he didn't really think much of them. He had for some reason liked the movie called Taxi Driver. Psycho and The Shining were pretty good as well. Kol smiled. This stalking thing was quite thrilling. One way to pass the time at least. This really didn't seem like a nice neighborhood. Sleazy houses, rusty cars, et cetera. Selene and her brother headed to one of these houses. There was a nice car parked in front of it. Three men came out from the car. They were all tall and muscular and seemed menacing.

"Well, good evening", one of the men said smiling. "We've been waiting for you."

"Listen Boyd, I'll get you the money, I just…" Derek started but other man punched him to the stomach making him gasp for air.

"No, please!" Selene pleaded but the third man grabbed her.

"Quiet", the man whose name was apparently Boyd said still smiling. "Now, it seems that we have a little problem here. You see, I'm a nice guy as you know but unfortunately my boss isn't, so where's his money? You can speak now."

"I gave him everything we have, I'm going to get the rest but I need some time…"

"Wrong answer. Franklin…"

The other man grabbed Derek's hand and broke one of his fingers. Derek managed to muffle his scream.

"Don't be such a baby", Boyd said. "You have 206 bones in your body, that was just one. The question is do you want to keep the rest of them intact."

"Please stop it!" Selene yelled. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Boyd ignored her.

"Don't get me wrong, I get your situation, I really do. What your old man did was despicable, even I wouldn't do something like that but someone has to pay. And unfortunately that someone is you two."

"You get your money", Derek said tensely.

"How about we take some advance", said the man who was holding on Selene. He grabbed her breast roughly. She flinched.

"Don't you touch her!" Derek shouted.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Boyd rolled his eyes.

"That's enough Roker, stop being such a pig. But he's right though, I know few guys who would pay for her… company."

"No! You leave my sister out of this", Derek said.

"Fine, suit yourself; I was just trying to help you out. But anyway you have until the end of the week. Then… well, you are going to really get to know Franklin over there and your sweet sister will spend a lot of time on her back until the whole debt is paid. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes", Derek said.

Boyd smiled.

"Good. As fun as this have been I'm afraid we have to leave now. Gentlemen…"

Franklin tapped Derek's shoulder before he followed Boyd to the car. Roker was grinning.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart", he said to Selene.

Neither Derek nor Selene moved before the car had left. Selene went to her brother.

"How bad is it? Let me see."

Derek was just standing there emotionless when Selene examined his hand.

"Come on, let's go inside", Selene said quietly.

Neither of them spoke any more. Well, that was certainly interesting. Kol wasn't really sure what to do next. He wasn't even sure what he had planned to do in the first place. But then again, he never made any long term plans. It was much more fun to just go with it and see what would happen. Maybe this whole thing could offer him some entertainment. At least one thing was clear; people certainly haven't change during last century. There were still predators and preys. Kol really hated competition. He was the deadliest predator there was. Did those three really think that they could take his prey? He should definitely do something about that.


	3. Life is a stage and we are the actors

Chapter 3

Life is a stage and we are the actors

What a lovely morning. Kol had caught himself some breakfast and felt cheerful to start a new day. What should he do today? Before Kol realized he was at Selene's house again. Somehow he was curious about her. She was after all the star of his own personal play. He just hadn't decided yet how he wanted it to end. Either way this would be fun. Kol had always loved games. Toying with humans and sometimes with other vampires as well amused him. Kol knew that Selene wasn't home when he knocked a door. She wasn't the one who he wanted to talk. Her brother looked terrible when he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Derek asked annoyed.

Kol looked into his eyes.

"Invite me in."

"Come in", Derek said immediately and looked confused. "Why did I…"

"Let's talk", Kol interrupted him.

"Sure."

Kol looked around. The house certainly wasn't renovated lately and there wasn't much furniture. There was an old couch though so Kol sat down.

"Now, first of all where is Selene?" he asked.

"She's at work", Derek replied mechanically.

"So she won't be here any time soon?"

"No. She's usually home around seven or eight."

"Good. We have time to chat then. Who were those men who were here last night?"

"Boyd and his henchmen. They work for a guy called Fitz."

"Who is this Fitz?"

"He's a criminal. He runs gambling business, extortion, money laundering, smuggling and stuff."

"And you and Selene owe him money?"

"No, our dad owes him money but he fled and made us pay his debts."

"Hmm. How much do you owe him?"

"50 000 plus interests."

"I see. You don't have much change to get that money, do you?"

"No."

"Interesting. Well, thank you for the talk, I have to go now. You won't remember that I was ever here. But first, tell me where Selene works."

...

"Selene! Hurry up!" Arnie shouted.

He was a big man in his late fifties and he enjoyed yelling to his employees. That was probably because his wife was really loud and bossy. Selene had met her couple of times at the diner and Arnie had acted like a little boy when she was around. Selene had been a waitress here almost a year. She also had a second job as a cleaner. She was a little shy and sometimes she stuttered but she tried her best to be polite to every customer. Selene was tired and she had to use all her strength to keep herself from breaking down. She had to think about Derek and Jason. They needed her. She forced herself to smile when she carried another plate to a table. Unfortunately she managed to knock over a guy's class.

"Look what you did you clumsy cow!" he shouted.

"I'm so sorry sir", Selene tried to say but the guy didn't listen.

Some of the fluid had spilled to his jacket.

"Do you have any idea how expensive this jacket was? More than you make a month! This is going to cost you!"

"I…I…I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"I, I, I", the guy repeated mockingly. "Are you slow or something?"

"Excuse me", someone said.

Selene saw the guy she had met last night. Kol, if she remembered correctly.

"That's no way to speak to a lady", he said calmly.

"A lady? Oh please! She's a waitress! And apparently stupid one."

Kol smiled.

"I think you should apologize right now."

"I'm sorry", the guy said.

Selene couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Again and this time with a feeling", Kol added.

"I'm so sorry miss."

"It's ok", Selene said cautiously.

"Now get out and don't forget to give the lady a good tip."

The guy took a 50-dollar bill from his wallet and walked out. Selene was stunned.

"What a moron", Kol said.

Selene turned to him.

"I… I don't know how you did that but thank you."

"You're welcome. Selene, was it?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered."

"Oh, how could I forget such a pretty face", Kol said smiling.

Selene felt herself blushing.

"Selene!" Arnie shouted.

"Excuse me", Selene said and hurried to the counter.

Kol sat to the same table where that guy had just left. Selene wondered did he live or work nearby. She certainly hadn't expected to see him again.

"What can I get you?" Selene asked when she finally had time to take his order.

"What time is your lunch break?" Kol asked smiling charmingly.

Selene was surprised.

"I… I don't really…"

"Is that your boss?" Kol asked pointing to Arnie.

"Yes but…"

"Just a moment."

Before Selene could say anything, Kol stood up and headed straight to Arnie. She couldn't hear what they were talking but for some reason Arnie was actually smiling. Selene couldn't remember ever seeing him smiling.

"Come here", Arnie said.

Selene swallowed. What had Kol said to him? Selene approached then cautiously.

"Take the rest of the day off", Arnie said.

"But… I really need these hours, have… have I done something…"

"No! Don't be silly! Just call this a bonus for an excellent waitress. You'll have your full salary for today."

Selene couldn't understand what was happening. Like she was suddenly in some kind of parallel reality.

"Off you go", Arnie said cheerfully.

"Ok… I… I get my purse."

Was this really happening? Selene grabbed her purse and headed outside. Kol was waiting for her in front of the diner.

"How did you do that?" Selene asked stunned.

Kol grinned.

"Well, I'm quite a people person. Not to mention utterly charming. Shall we?"

"I… I'm sorry, where are we going?"

"To get something to eat. Or aren't you hungry?"

"I… Yes, but…"

"Great, let's go then."

Selene didn't know what to do. She didn't even know this guy.

"Is… Is it a public place?" she asked.

Kol looked amused.

"Yes and I'm not planning to kidnap you or anything, if that's what you worried."

Selene blushed.

"No, no, I just…"

"Come on then, I won't bite."

Kol held out his hand for her. Selene hesitated but she took it. Kol smiled at her.

"Don't worry; this is going to be fun."


	4. My fair lady

Chapter 4

My fair lady

Kol was very pleased with himself. Once again he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but he was having fun. He was observing Selene closely. What an intriguing creature she was. Like a pretty little doll. He liked making her blush. His shiny new toy. Perfect heroine of his play.

"Where… where are we going?" Selene asked.

"There", Kol said and pointed a very expensive restaurant.

"Oh, I… I don't think I'm properly dressed."

Selene was wearing her waiter's uniform.

"Don't worry about that, you look lovely. Come on."

Kol led them to the door but gloomy looking elderly waiter stopped them.

"I am sorry sir but there is a dress code here", he said coldly. "Perhaps you and… the lady would like to go somewhere more suitable."

Selene looked embarrassed. Kol raised an eyebrow and looked at the waiter.

"No, I think we're staying here. Give us some nice table."

"Yes sir. This way please."

Selene seemed confused. Kol smiled and took her hand. People were staring at them. They certainly stood out. Kol didn't let go of Selene's hand before the waiter had guide them to their table.

"Bring us a bottle of your best wine", Kol said.

"Yes sir. Here are the menus."

"Thank you", Selene said insecurely. "I don't understand how you do it", she added when the waiter had left.

Kol smirked.

"What can I say, I'm just so charming."

"Well this place have certainly lowered its standards", some woman said loudly to her friends. They laughed.

There were three women sitting at the table. They were maybe in their late twenties wearing expensive clothes and jewelry. Selene bowed her head. Kol turned to the women smiling.

"Well you ladies are absolutely right. But it's lucky for you the standards are so low."

All three women looked stunned.

"Excuse me?" one of them said coldly.

"Sure, you're excused", Kol said still smiling and turned back to Selene. "Can you believe it? Apparently they let anyone in here", he said loudly.

Selene hid her smile with her hand.

"Do you know who I am?" one of the women asked angrily.

"No and I really don't care", Kol replied.

"My father owns…" she started but Kol was bored already. He looked into her eyes.

"Would you be so kind and shut your mouth and get out? No one wants to hear your yakking."

The woman didn't say anything else. She stood up and walked out. Her friends followed her looking confused.

"Now, maybe we can finally have a good time", Kol said and looked at the menu.

Selene looked at him insecurely.

"Isn't there anything you like?" Kol asked.

"Yes but…everything is so… expensive."

"Hey, I invited you to lunch so of course I pay. Just order what ever you want. Don't even bother looking at the prices."

"No, no… I can't…"

"I insist", Kol said firmly. "You don't want to insult me now, do you?"

"No, I… I just have what ever you're having."

Kol smiled.

"Alright then."

The waiter came back with their wine.

"We are ready to order. Let's see… We'll have breast of quail with truffle fettuccine and wild mushroom sauce, terrine of pheasant and partridge with pear and saffron chutney and toasted brioche, lobster tortellini and seared scallop. Oh, almost forgot the dessert, how about chocolate cake." Kol turned to Selene. "Do you like chocolate cake?"

Selene looked stunned.

"Sure", she managed to say.

"Ok, that's all then."

The waiter looked a little stunned as well but he nodded.

"Very good sir, excellent choices", he said and left.

"Nice place, don't you think?" Kol said smiling.

"I… Why did you invite me to lunch?" Selene asked.

"Why not? You helped me last night and I want to get to know you."

Selene was speechless. She was just staring at him.

"So, tell me about yourself", Kol said.

"I… I'm sorry but I really don't understand…"

"Oh come on, don't look so serious. This doesn't have to be a date or anything, just talk to me."

Selene hesitated.

"Ok, I'll start. My name is Kol Mikaelson, I'm new in town and I like the movie Taxi Driver. Your turn."

"Well… I'm a waitress, but I guess you already know that. I… I have two brothers and… there's really not much to tell."

"You have two brothers?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Do they both live here?"

"Yes. What about you? I… I mean do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, three brothers and a sister. But we're not very close."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Kol grinned.

"Don't be, I'm not. Families can really suck sometimes."

"Yes, I guess so."

"So, how is yours?"

Selene looked confused.

"Sorry?"

"Your family. What are they like?"

"Well… My brothers are great. I live with other one of them for now."

"And your parents?"

Selene seemed uncomfortable and she was clearly relieved when the waiter brought the first plates. She was looking at the food curiously.

"Let's eat then, shall we", Kol said smiling.

It wasn't difficult to see that she hasn't been in a place like this before. She looked almost afraid to touch her food.

"What do you think?" Kol asked after the first dish.

"It's very good. But this is too much, you shouldn't have…"

"I thought we got over this already. You are my guest."

"Do you often invite people you have just met to have lunch with you?"

Kol was amused. He did have lunch with people quite often but usually they were the lunch.

"Not this kind of lunch. So you are special."

Selene looked at him with those pretty blue eyes. She seemed incredulous.

"I… I'm really not special."

"I think you are. And I'm always right."

Selene smiled.

"At least you have a lot of confidence."

After the second dish she seemed a little more relaxed. Kol noticed that she didn't stutter so much now. And she was smiling.

"How about we go and see a movie after this", Kol suggested.

"I don't know… I should probably go home…"

"Oh come on, I'm sure Derek can manage without you for couple more hours."

Selene froze. There was suddenly fear in her eyes. She stood up quickly.

"Thank you very much but I have to go now."

She almost ran.

"Wait", Kol said but before he could follow her the waiter appeared in front of him.

"Shall I bring the check sir?" he asked.

Kol cursed silently and took few 100-dollar bills from his wallet.

"Here, keep the change."

"Thank you sir."

When Kol got outside he couldn't see Selene anywhere. What the hell had happened? Then he realized. Damn it. She had never mentioned her brother's name.


	5. Angel of darkness

Chapter 5

Angel of darkness

Selene was running. She had to get home. How could she have been so stupid? Stranger just shows up to her work and take her to an expensive restaurant and she didn't find it weird? Did he work for Boyd? But what did he hope to accomplish? That Selene couldn't understand. It was a good thing that she had been careful. She didn't usually tell much about herself to anyone; especially to someone she had just met. Somehow he knew about Derek. What else did he know? Selene didn't like this at all. Maybe she should have stayed and try to find out what he wanted but she had panicked. If he was anything like Boyd's other henchmen she didn't want to be anywhere near him. Selene was exhausted when she was finally home.

"Derek?"

He wasn't at home. There was a note on a table. _Taking care some stuff, home late._ She was by herself then. Selene just hoped that her brother wouldn't do anything stupid. They needed money and the time was running out. Selene sat to the couch. They had already sold everything they could, including most of their furniture. Problem was that they never had anything so valuable. Fitz even owned their house. Thanks a lot dad. Selene felt desperate. There was no way out. Maybe she should take a shower, get changed and try to do something useful.

Selene went to the bathroom, undressed and allowed herself to cry under the shower. It was somehow easier while the water washed away her tears. She just needed to get it all out so she could be strong again for all of them. She felt a little better when she turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around herself. She decided to go and visit Jason. Hopefully he would be feeling better today. His condition had gone worse lately. Sometimes he didn't even recognize her or Derek. Selene knew it had been very hard for Derek. When Selene opened the bathroom door she froze in terror. Roker was standing there grinning.

"Hello sweetheart", he said.

"What… what are you doing here?" Selene managed to ask.

"Well, since your brother isn't here, I thought I should visit you."

Selene swallowed. She tried to go back to the bathroom but Roker slammed the door shut.

"Where are you going sweetness?" he asked still grinning.

Selene ran but Roker caught her.

"Please leave me alone!" Selene pleaded crying.

Her back was against Roker's chest and he had wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll like this", he whispered into her ear. "I want to have a taste before everyone else. Soon you'll be damaged goods."

Selene tried to struggle but he tightened his grip and started to kiss her neck. Then his hands went to the towel and ripped it off. Selene was crying when his hands started to wander all over her naked body. He turned her around and kissed her roughly. Selene kicked him as hard as she could.

"You like it rough, do you?" he snapped and hit her so hard that she fell to the floor.

Whole room was spinning.

"Bitch!" he shouted and kicked her.

Selene felt that she couldn't breath. Everything was hazy. There was another kick and then he was on top of her. He hit her again. She was barely conscious. Then he wasn't there anymore. Like someone had dragged him away. Roker cursed. Selene didn't know what was happening. She heard a voice from somewhere far away.

"Don't you go anywhere now; I have some special plans for you."

Then she felt someone lifting her head.

"Come on darling, stay with me. I need you to drink."

Selene couldn't understand what this person, who ever he was, was saying. He placed his wrist onto her mouth.

"Drink", he said gently.

Selene felt some liquid in her mouth and she instinctively started to swallow.

"That's it", someone said. "Good girl."

That was the last thing she heard before she fainted.

...

"Selene!"

Selene opened her eyes slowly. It was dark. She heard someone knocking the door. She was in her bed. Then she remembered. Roker had come here and… Selene started to shake.

"Selene!"

It was Derek's voice.

"I'll be right there", she said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hurry", Derek said.

Selene tried to pull herself together and remember what exactly had happened. She was under the covers and she was wearing a nightgown. What… Selene stood up, turned the light on and went to the mirror. There wasn't a scratch on her face. How was that possible? Roker had hit her. She was sure of it.

"Come on!" Derek shouted.

Selene went to the living room feeling more than confused.

"Finally", Derek said. "You won't believe what have happened!"

"What?" Selene asked.

"You remember that bastard who was with Boyd last night, Roker?"

Selene froze but Derek didn't seem to notice.

"Well, he's dead! It's all over news, check it out."

Selene couldn't say anything. She forced herself to turn her head to the TV.

"Horribly mutilated body… Police is looking for clues… Brutal murder…"

"Can you believe it?" Derek said. "He must have piss off some wrong people."

"Hmm."

Selene went back to her room and shut the door behind her. She had no idea what to think. What had happened? She couldn't remember. Then she noticed something on her nightstand. There was a single red rose and a note. Selene's hands were shaking when she picked it up.

_"You're welcome…"_


	6. Playing with dolls

Chapter 6

Playing with dolls

Kol watched the news in his hotel suite. His lips curved into a smirk. He felt like an artist whose masterpiece everyone was admiring. He had made it very messy and public. It had been a lot of fun. That foolish human had deserved all of it. How dared he touch what belong to Kol? He had saved his pretty doll. That was kind of funny. He had never thought himself as some kind of knight in shining armor but today he had actually saved the damsel in distress. Kol smiled. Naked damsel to be exact. That had been a nice bonus. He had been as much gentleman as he could but he had enjoyed the view.

Kol really wanted to know what was she thinking right now. She had been almost unconscious when he had given her his blood so it was likely that she couldn't remember much. Kol couldn't decide was that a good or a bad thing. He would refresh her memory when the time would be right. But what to do next? And what was that annoying sound? That mobile thing. Kol smirked. He could guess who that was.

"Hello brother", he answered cheerfully.

"Kol", Elijah greeted him tensely. "What have you been doing today?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. How nice of you to call and ask about my day."

"Kol", Elijah said warningly.

"What?" Kol asked using his best innocent tone.

"You remember when we had that talk about keeping a low profile?"

"Sure."

"Well, it seems that you weren't listening."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Elijah."

"Enough with this game already. Stop leaving mutilated corpses lying around", Elijah said annoyed.

"That one had it coming, believe me."

"I don't care. If you want to act like some kind of beast, fine, but don't leave a mess like that."

"Are you giving me orders brother?" Kol asked smiling.

"No, I'm trying to give you some good advice. You really should listen."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"I'm serious Kol. Times have changed, you must understand that."

"Yes, yes. I'll try to be more...discreet."

"Thank you. We have enough problems already."

"I suppose you're right."

"So, what do you think about the 21st century?" Elijah asked.

"It's quite interesting. But you know people never change."

"No, they don't. Are you playing with them again?"

"I found one interesting individual. Maybe I'll keep her as a pet."

Elijah sighed.

"Let me guess, some sweet and innocent little thing you want to stain?"

Kol smirked.

"I'm insulted that you think so low of me."

"Sure you are. That is one of your favorite games, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but who knows maybe I change the ending this time."

"Please just try to stay out of trouble."

"Of course brother, when have I ever sought trouble?" Kol asked innocently.

Elijah was probably rolling his eyes.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Not really. But thank you for calling, very big brotherly of you."

"Right. I'll be in touch", Elijah said and hung up.

Kol smiled. Elijah should really learn how to loosen up. He was always so serious. That wasn't Kol's style. He wanted to enjoy life. Especially after being dead, or deader, for so long. But what to do, what to do… A little midnight snack sounded like a good idea. Or maybe he should check on his pretty little doll first. Kol headed to Selene's house enjoying the walk. It was a little chilly night but that didn't bother him. The house was quiet. Kol let himself in. Her brother was sleeping on the couch in front of the TV. Kol went to Selene's room silently. She was asleep. But she had been awake and saw his little gift. It wasn't on her nightstand anymore. There was that special something about red roses. Maybe he was just old fashioned. Kol smiled when he touched her cheek.

"We are going to have so much fun together", he whispered. "I hope you are ready to play."

Selene moved and opened her eyes but Kol was already out of sight. She got up looking confused and checked her window. It was locked so she opened her door but couldn't see anyone. Finally she went back to bed. Kol waited until she was asleep again and left another rose on her nightstand.

"Sweet dreams my little doll…"


	7. Something ugly this way comes

Chapter 7

Something ugly this way comes

Selene was trying very hard to concentrate on her work. She felt like a nervous wreck. Someone had been in her room last night. That someone had killed Roker. What did this person want from her? For some reason Selene hadn't said anything to Derek. Not about Roker or those roses she had received. Selene was telling herself that she was trying to protect Derek. Was she really? She was terrified and she had no idea what to do. She desperately needed some advice. But there was no one who could help her. She felt like crying but she forced herself to stay strong. Finally her shift was over. Selene took her purse and headed home. Then he stepped in front of her. He was smiling.

"Good evening", Kol said politely.

Selene wanted to run but she managed to hold still.

"Good evening", she replied trying to sound calm.

"I just wanted to ask did I offend you somehow yesterday. You left so quickly."

Selene hesitated.

"No, no, I'm sorry about that. I… I just had to leave."

"That's ok", Kol said smiling charmingly. "Are you going home?"

"Yes…"

"Perfect, let's go then."

Before Selene managed to protest, Kol took her hand and led her firmly to a waiting cab.

"No, no, I really don't…"

"It's no trouble at all", Kol said cheerfully and sat on the backseat next to her. "So where to?"

Selene tried to say that she didn't need a ride but Kol didn't give up before she gave the driver her address.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Selene didn't know what to say. If he worked for Boyd he already knew where she lived so it didn't really matter. But what if he didn't work for Boyd? Selene swallowed.

"Are you alright?" Kol asked kindly.

"I… Yes."

"I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong. But thing is that I find you interesting."

Selene stared at him disbelievingly. He couldn't be serious. What kind of game was he playing with her?

"That's… very kind but you don't even know me."

"Yet", Kol added smiling.

Selene felt uncomfortable. He had very charming smile. But she couldn't let her guard down even for a second. She had to find out what he really wanted. Maybe this was Boyd's or even Fitz's idea of a joke. In that case this wasn't going to end well. Selene tried to think what to do when they arrived to her home. Kol gave the driver some money and opened the door for Selene. Before she managed to think of any plan, the cab drove away and she was standing in front of her house with Kol.

"I don't want to intrude", Kol said. "I'll leave if you want."

"I…"

Before Selene could say anything rational, a car stopped next to her. Boyd. This was just great.

"Well, hello there", Boyd said smiling politely.

He was with Franklin and some other guy.

"Making new friends, are we?"

"No, I… I…"

"Take a hike pretty boy", Franklin said menacingly.

Kol was looking at them curiously.

"I don't think so."

Boyd raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously you have no idea who you are dealing with boy, but you better leave right now. This is private."

"What do you want with Selene?"

"That's none of your business now, is it?"

"Yes it is. Let me guess, is this about money?"

"Maybe. Why, are you going to pay her debts?" Boyd asked mockingly.

Kol smiled and took a bunch of bills from his pocket.

"Here's 10 000. I don't know how much she owes you but that should be enough for tonight."

All three men looked stunned. Boyd took the money and counted them. Then he looked at Selene clearly amused.

"Bravo sweetheart, it seems that you followed my advice."

Selene was too amazed to say anything. Boyd turned to Kol and grinned.

"Hmm, she must be a real wildcat in the sack. You two have a good night now."

Selene tried to understand what had just happened when Boyd and his men left. Apparently Kol didn't work for Boyd.

"Why did you do that?" Selene managed to ask.

"It really wasn't a big deal. Shall we go inside? A cup of coffee would be nice."

"Sure", Selene said before she could stop herself.

They went inside together.

"Who are you?" Selene asked.

Kol looked surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you?"

"I thought I have already introduced myself", Kol said smiling.

"You… you just gave away 10 000 dollars like it would be nothing. Why… What do you want?"

Kol looked at her calmly.

"It's true that we all want something."

Selene bit her lip.

"Yes… So what do you want?"

"We'll see. How about you?"

"Sorry?"

"What do you want my sweet Selene? Assuming you could have anything?"

Selene didn't know what to say. What was he talking about? Kol smiled and touched her face.

"It's ok; you don't have to say it. I think I already know. And who knows, maybe wishes can come true sometimes."

"I… I don't understand…"

"Don't worry, you will soon. But perhaps we should keep this as our little secret. Or have you told your brother about me?"

"No… I…"

"Good girl. I can make all your troubles disappear. All you have to do is ask."

Selene looked at his dark eyes. For some strange reason she knew that he was serious. In that moment she also knew something else. He had killed Roker. And now he was offering her his help.

"What… what do you want in return?" she heard herself asking.

He smirked.

"We'll figure that out later. But first tell me, do you want my help?"

"Yes", she said so quietly that he barely heard her.

He gave her another smirk and nodded.

"As you wish my darling."

Then he was gone. Selene fell to her knees. She felt like she couldn't breathe. What had she done?


	8. Everything burns

Chapter 8

Everything burns

Kol was having a time of his life. He had just slaughtered a lot of people. And these people actually offered him some challenge. They were all predators, like him. Not as good as him of course. Their guns didn't help them much. Only this guy called Fitz was left. He didn't look so scary now hiding in his study. Kol knew exactly where he was.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are", he said cheerfully.

He could hear his heart beating faster and faster. It was like beautiful music. He could practically smell his fear. Kol kicked the door open. Fitz tried to shoot him in panic but Kol got his gun easily.

"Look, what ever you're paid, I double it. No, triple it", Fitz said trying to back away.

"Hmm, let me think about that…no", Kol said and broke his neck.

That was the last one. Kol smirked. What a great way to spend a night. He could have just pay Selene's debt or compel Fitz but that wouldn't have been much fun. Instead he had got rid of all of those who threatened Selene and her family. But everything had a price. Soon it would be time to collect. He was looking forward to that. But now it was time to do some cleaning. Playing with fire was always fun. A perfect way to end this pleasant night.

...

Selene had a terrible headache. She hadn't slept very well. She forced herself to get up and started to get ready for work. She opened the TV and was just about to make coffee when she suddenly froze. She couldn't turn her head away from the TV. Fire. At least nine people dead. She recognized the house immediately. It was Fitz's house. She started to shake and fell to the floor. No. It couldn't be…

"Selene?" Derek said. "Are you ok?"

She couldn't speak. She just pointed the TV.

"No way…" Derek murmured. "Is that bastard really dead?"

"I… I don't know", Selene managed to say. She was pretty sure that he was dead. Thanks to her. What had she done?

"Hey Selene, you look terrible", Derek said when he helped her up. "Are you sick?"

"Yes, I… I can't go to work. Could you please call Arnie? I have to…"

She would have fallen again if Derek wouldn't catch her.

"Hey, should I take you to hospital?" he asked worried.

"No, no, I need to rest. I need to…"

"Ok, let's get you to bed then."

Derek helped her to her room and tucked her in.

"Just rest, ok. I was going to run some errands but do you want me to stay home with you?"

"No, you don't have to. I just need to rest."

"You do that sis. And don't worry; everything is going to work out. Ding, dong, the witch is dead."

Selene opened her mouth but couldn't say anything.

"Sorry", Derek said. "I know it's wrong to be happy about someone's death but let's face it, if Fitz really is gone, that's the best thing that could happen to us. Maybe our luck has finally turned."

Selene wanted to laugh hysterically but instead she just nodded.

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'll see you later sis, just take it easy."

"Sure. Have a nice day", Selene managed to say.

She felt nauseous. This was so unreal. She had made a deal with… who? Or what? A devil? The Devil? No, it couldn't be. But his eyes… For a moment she had saw the darkness in them. She had known all along. And yet she had said yes without even knowing the price. Selene started to shake. What kind of person would do something like that? Not a good person.

She had always tried to do what was right. She had been respectful to her parents, polite to everyone who she met and always followed rules. She had never even got detention. And now all those people were dead because of her. Maybe all of them weren't good people but that didn't matter. She had no right to judge anyone. And then there was the question she didn't want to think about. What did he want in return?

She couldn't help thinking about Faust. That story had scared her when she was a child. Had she sold her soul to the devil? But that was crazy. Selene tried to calm down. She closed her eyes and tried to think about something else. Something nice. That didn't work out so well. Finally she fell asleep but her dreams turned into nightmares. She woke up gasping for air. She wasn't really surprised when she saw a red rose on her nightstand. There was also a note. There was only one word written on it. _Soon…_


	9. Pay the price

Chapter 9

Pay the price

"Am I losing my mind?"

That was the question Selena had been thinking about a lot. It's been a week since the fire that had killed Fitz and fourteen other people. Everyone was talking about it. There was all kind of rumors. It had been arson. According to some sources the victims had been dead before the fire had started. The most popular theory was some kind of crime war or vendetta or something like that. Selene hadn't heard a word from Kol after he had left her the third rose and that creepy note. She sometimes thought that maybe she had just imagined everything.

Maybe she was losing her mind. It could run in the family. Maybe she would end up to a mental hospital like Jason. She really wished there would be someone she could talk to. For some reason she couldn't talk to Derek. He had been so relieved, like a huge burden would have been lifted from his shoulders. They would have to move as soon as possible since they no longer owned their house but that didn't bother Derek. He had already found an apartment and he said that Selene would be welcome to live with him until she would find her own place. They had already started to pack. Selene didn't really think that she would miss their house. There were a lot of bad memories there. Her family was safe, that was all that mattered. That nightmare with Fitz was finally over. Selene sighed before she entered the diner. It was time to start another day at work.

"Good morning", Selene said.

"Good morning ma'am", Arnie said smiling. "Sit anywhere, the waitress will be right there."

"Sorry?" Selene asked confused.

"I said please sit anywhere you like, the waitress will be right there."

Was this some kind of joke? But Arnie never joked.

"Very funny", Selene said trying to smile.

She was heading to her locker when Arnie stopped her.

"Excuse me ma'am but that area is for personnel only."

Was he still continuing the joke?

"This is funny Arnie but I think I should…"

"Have we met?" Arnie asked looking confused.

"Is this about my sick day last week? I'm sorry, but I really was sick…"

"What are you talking about?" Arnie looked suspicious.

"Last week when I called in sick, I really was sick. I'm sorry if that caused you trouble…"

"Listen lady, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never even see you before."

"But… Are you firing me?"

"Am I talking gibberish or something, I've never see you before in my life!"

Selene was stunned. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"Good morning my sweet Selene", a familiar voice said.

Shivers went down Selene's spine when she turned. Kol was standing there smiling charmingly.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Arnie asked.

"Yes, don't mind her, she just have a strange sense of humor. Isn't that right darling?"

Selene couldn't say anything. She was just trying to understand what was happening.

"Come on then, let's have some breakfast."

Kol took Selene's hand and led her to a table.

"What… What's going on?" Selene managed to ask.

"What do you mean darling?" Kol asked pretending to be surprised.

Selene looked at him and Arnie who had returned to the counter.

"Oh, you mean your boss, or should I say ex-boss. He has no idea who you are. Nobody here has."

Selene was staring at him disbelievingly.

"How… Why…"

"Well, I just thought I should give you a little sample of what I can do", Kol said smiling. "Impressive isn't it?"

Selene was shocked. This couldn't be happening.

"You… made them forget me?"

"Yes, I could do the same to your brothers…"

"No! No please don't."

Selene was suddenly terrified. The thought of her brothers forgetting her was… She didn't even know how to describe it. Kol was still smiling that cold, false-gentle smile of his.

"There's no need to be upset sweetheart, I just thought that might be easier for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, although she didn't really want to hear the answer.

Kol looked like a lion that had just cornered his prey. There was no way out.

"We made a deal sweet Selene. I did my part and now it's your turn."

Selene swallowed.

"What do you want?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Kol's smile turned into a smirk.

"A new toy", he said clearly enjoying the whole situation. "And that my dear, would be you."

Selene felt like she couldn't breathe. She prayed that this was just another nightmare.

"You can drive, can't you?" Kol asked casually.

Selene managed to nod.

"Good, I haven't learned that yet. We'll leave tonight."

"What? Where?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just bored with this place already. And you know there are so many places to see, people to kill et cetera."

Selene couldn't really hear the last part. All she heard was that he wanted her to leave her family.

"No I can't…"

"You can't? Are you telling me that you want to break our deal?" Kol asked smiling.

"No, no, I just… Please… I can't leave…"

"Yes you can and you will. Unless of course, you want to upset me, in which case I should warn you, that's not a pretty sight."

Selene tried desperately to think something to say. Some way to make him change his mind. There was no way. She had brought this on herself. She deserved everything she would get.

"Tonight?" she managed to say.

"Yes, I'm not completely heartless you know. I thought you might want to say goodbye to your brothers."

"Thank you", Selene said emotionlessly. "I'm not going to see them again, am I?"

It was more a statement than a question. Kol smiled.

"You are a smart girl my sweet Selene. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

Selene didn't say anything. There was just nothing left to say.


	10. Time to say goodbye

Chapter 10

Time to say goodbye

Selene didn't cry. When she went to see Jason, who was in his own world as usually, she didn't shed a tear. When she called Derek and asked him to come home, she just felt completely numb. She prepared a nice meal for them. Derek was a little surprised but he seemed to be in a good mood. He was excited about his new apartment. Selene was happy for him. They talked for hours and laughed about some funny things that had happened when they were children. It was a perfect day. Then Selene heard a knock from the door. She couldn't move. Derek went to open the door. Soon Kol appeared to the kitchen. He was smiling charmingly.

"Good evening sweetheart. Are we ready?"

"Yes", she said emotionlessly. "Could I ask you a favor?"

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"You want to owe me more than you already do?"

"Yes. I don't want my brother to forget me but I don't want him to worry about me so I was wondering…"

Kol smirked.

"Ah, got you. And yes, I can do that but that is going to cost you."

"I don't care. Please just do it."

Kol's smirk grew wider.

"As you wish my sweet Selene."

Selene didn't move until Kol came back.

"It's done. Shall we go then?"

Selene got up and walked to the door like a robot. She had packed a suitcase, although she wasn't sure would she need it. Derek was standing in the living room smiling. Selene hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye", she whispered. "Please take care of yourself and be happy."

"You too Selene", he said smiling.

Selene walked to the front door and picked up her purse and suitcase. Kol was waiting for her outside. There was a brand new Mercedes parked in front of the house.

"What do you think?" Kol asked grinning. "I picked it up myself."

Selene didn't say anything. She just opened the car door and got in. She had never driven this kind of car before. All of her cars had been some old junks. This one worked like a charm.

"Where to?" she asked when they had left the driveway.

"Oh, I don't know, let's see where we end up. I don't usually make any long term plans."

Selene didn't feel a need to chat. Kol on the other hand seemed excited.

"Isn't this fun? A road trip!"

Fun, sure. That was one way to put it.

"May I ask you a question?" Selene said emotionlessly.

"Sure, fire away."

Selene forced herself to stay calm.

"What…what exactly do you want me to do?"

Kol looked amused.

"Oh, you mean am I going to force myself on you? You can relax; I have no need to do that. I mean really, how pathetic would that be?"

Selene looked at him.

"What do you want then?"

"As I said before, a new toy. Someone who does what I say when I say it. You know there are all kinds of boring things that need to be take care of. And I need someone to teach me about all this modern stuff, like those damn mobile phones."

Selene tried to understand what he was saying.

"So you want me to be your…servant?"

"Something like that. You see, back in the days I always had plenty of servants, so why should I do boring things myself even in this damn century?"

"What do you mean back in the days?"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's just say I've been…away for a century or so. But now it's time to make up all that lost time."

Selene swallowed. She really didn't want to ask her next question but for some reason she did.

"What are you?"

Kol grinned.

"Perhaps I should just show you. Stop the car."

"No, no, it's ok, you don't have to…"

"I said stop the car."

Selene's hands were shaking but she obeyed. She stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Wait here", Kol said and got out.

He was gone before Selene managed to say a word. She had a very bad feeling. It didn't take long when he returned with a young woman.

"This is Katie", he said smiling when he pulled her on his lap. "Say hi to Selene Katie."

"Hi", the woman said.

"Hi", Selene replied confused.

"Now say bye Katie."

Selene saw Kol's face changing. There were some black veins beneath his eyes. Then he was biting Katie's neck. She let out a weak whimper. Then she was dead. Kol licked his bloody lips.

"Did that answer your question?" he asked smiling.

Selene had frozen. She opened her mouth but couldn't make a sound. Kol looked amused.

"It's ok sweetheart, you can scream if you want."

She didn't scream. She couldn't.

"Now, let's go, we have to find a place to dump this body. No rest for the wicked, right?"

Selene started the car and drove. She didn't look at him or that dead girl on his lap. She only concentrated on driving. She had to in order to prevent herself from breaking down. She had just entered her own personal hell.

**So what do you guys think? Is it too dark?**


	11. Black, black heart

**Thank you very much for your reviews, I changed the rating M, just in case.**

Chapter 11

Black, black heart

_England 1702_

_"My lord!"_

_Kol raised his head from a maid's throat and dropped her body to the floor._

_"My lord!"_

_One of the servants came to him running._

_"What is it?" Kol asked bored._

_The poor man was shaking._

_"Miss Mary…."_

_He didn't have to say anything else. Kol knew what had happened. He went to Mary's room and looked at her dead body hanging from a ceiling. Such a shame. He had expected her to last longer. She had been a peasant after all. They shouldn't be so delicate. He had found Mary when she had begged some low-lives to spare her fathers life. Kol had done what any gentleman would do and helped the lady. He had visited her family often after that and helped them in many ways. But nothing was free. Mary had accepted the price without hesitation. She had been an interesting toy. Such a shame indeed._

_"Goodbye my sweet Mary", Kol said and walked out._

_..._

The idea of innocence had always interested Kol. He believed that there was no such thing. Giving the right circumstances, people would be capable of anything. He had tested that theory several times and the result was always the same. He looked at Selene who was trying to force herself to eat. What a pretty little thing she was. A good girl. A perfect toy. But he must admit that he was impressed. She had managed to keep herself together quite well. She hadn't scream or cry. But then again, she had only been with him one night. She seemed exhausted.

"You need some rest", Kol said casually.

Selene raised her head.

"Sorry?"

"Obviously you are too tired to drive so I'm getting us a hotel room."

There was no expression on Selene's face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, how's your breakfast sweetheart?"

"It's fine, thank you."

She wasn't very chatty this morning. She hadn't said a word to him after they had got rid of that body last night. Not before she has had to. It would be interesting to know what she was thinking under that emotionless mask. After they had eaten, Kol paid the bill and hold out his hand for Selene. He was a gentleman after all. She still wasn't speaking when they checked into a hotel under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Somehow that amused Kol. He opened all doors for her and carried her suitcase.

"Do you like it?" Kol asked when they entered the suite.

"Yes, it's very nice", she replied.

"Alright then. Just relax, take a shower, get some sleep or what ever you feel like doing. I'll be back later, I feel like hunting."

"Please wait", she said before he got to the door.

Kol turned to her smiling.

"Yes darling?"

He was sure that she would beg him not to go out killing people. She didn't.

"Why me?" she asked quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why did you choose me? Why didn't you just kill me?"

Kol smirked.

"Well sweetheart, because you are my type."

"What do you mean?"

"When we first met you returned my phone to me although it was expensive and you really needed money. Not many people would have done that."

Selene seemed confused.

"But… I don't understand…You…you didn't have to make any deals with me, you could have just use that mind control thing, what ever it is."

Kol smiled. She really was a clever girl.

"True, but that wouldn't have been much fun now, would it?"

Selene didn't say anything else. She was just staring at him.

"Alright then, if you don't have any more questions, I think I'll go and grab myself something to eat. I'll see you later sweetheart."

Selene didn't move before Kol had closed the door behind him. She started to shake and barely made it to the couch. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. This was all just a game to him. Some sick, sadistic game. She didn't even know the rules, if there were any. All she knew was that there was no way out. He wouldn't have any problem killing everyone she cared about. She couldn't let that happen. Selene stood up and dried her eyes. Now she would take a shower and rest, like he had said. She needed all her strength.

...

Selene couldn't remember falling asleep but apparently she had. And now she heard…giggling? How long had she slept? Selene got up and went to the living room. Kol was sitting on the couch with two women. They were both young and pretty, wearing tight tops and miniskirts. Selene on the other hand was wearing her old Winnie the Pooh nightgown. Kol smiled when he noticed her.

"Sweetheart, you're awake! How nice. Ladies, this is my Selene. Isn't she sweet?"

"Hi Selene", both women said simultaneously.

"Sorry if we woke you", the other one said smiling and turned to Kol. "You were right, she really is adorable."

"Yes she is. Come, join us darling."

Selene suddenly started to feel very uncomfortable.

"I…Thank you but I think I…"

She went back to the bedroom as fast as she could. The two women were giggling.

"I think we scared her", Selene heard the other one saying.

"She's just a little shy", Kol said. "Excuse me for a moment ladies."

Selene looked at Kol cautiously when he came to the bedroom.

"What's the matter darling?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing, I just…May I please stay here?"

Kol looked amused.

"Of course you may. But you are welcome to join me, Nikki and…Mandy I think or Sandy, when ever you want. Or you can just watch if that's more comfortable for you, we don't mind."

Selene felt herself blushing. That seemed to amuse Kol even more.

"We'll go and have some dinner when I'm done", he said and kissed Selene's hand. "Wear something nice."

Selene felt nauseous but she managed to nod. He smirked before he closed the door. Selene went back to the bed and buried her head under the pillows. She wished she had never got up in the first place.


	12. Dance with the devil

Chapter 12

Dance with the devil

"You know sweetheart, we are going to a restaurant, not to a church", Kol said when Selene came out from the bathroom.

She was wearing a long blue dress and a white sweater. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry", Selene said insecurely. "What do you want me to wear? I don't really have…"

Kol smiled.

"You look lovely. But it seems that we have to get you some new clothes. Maybe something more…sexy."

"Thank you but I like my own clothes", Selene said quickly.

"Oh, come on darling, you have nothing to be ashamed. You have a beautiful body; trust me I know, I have seen you naked."

Selene blushed.

"I'm sorry", Kol said smirking. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Selene didn't say anything. She hadn't even thought about it before but of course he had seen her naked when he had saved her from Roker. He had carried her to her bed when she had been unconscious… That wasn't something she cared to think about. The whole thought made her shiver. Selene really hoped that he wouldn't make her wear same kind of clothes than those two girls. Those girls…

"So…did Nikki and…Mandy leave?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Kol looked amused.

"You mean did they leave alive?"

"No, I…"

Kol apparently enjoyed her discomfort for a moment before he continued.

"Yes, they left alive. I didn't feel like getting rid of their bodies and besides… they did offer me a lot of amusement, as you probably heard."

Kol was grinning devilishly. Selene was blushing even more. Unfortunately she had heard a lot more than she would have wanted.

"Right, shall we go then?" Kol asked and hold out his hand for her. Selene took it, hoping that she could just go back to bed. She really didn't feel like going out, especially with him. Who knew what he was planning. He was completely running this twisted show. Selene didn't like that at all. She hated being just some pawn in his game. Kol seemed to be in a good mood and he talked incessantly when they walked outside and got in to a cab. Selene didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to get this over with.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Kol asked smiling.

"Nothing, I'm just… not that hungry."

"Well you have to eat darling. We don't want you to starve yourself now, do we?"

Kol leaned so close to her that she felt his lips touching her ear.

"That would be such a shame when I have so many plans for us."

Shivers went down Selene's spine. She wanted to move away from him but she forced herself to hold still. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction when he obviously enjoyed messing with her. Finally he pulled away smiling kindly. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"My sweet Selene."

The cab driver probably thought that they were a young couple in love. Anyone else would have thought the same by looking at them. It wasn't easy to see behind Kol's mask. Selene could saw more clearly than she would have wanted. Under all his "manners" and those false-gentle smiles, there was the most terrifying darkness she ever thought existed. She was afraid that if she would look into his eyes for too long, she would be lost in it. That sounded stupid, even in Selene's own ears but she couldn't help it. She was terrified of him. But she couldn't show it. She couldn't show any sign of weakness. He was already toying with her like a cat with a mouse. But the thing was that when the cat got tired of playing, it eventually ate the mouse.

"Selene?"

Selene startled. She hadn't noticed that they had stopped. Kol opened the door and helped her out. They were in front of some fancy restaurant.

"What were you thinking darling?" Kol asked smiling.

"Nothing special", Selene murmured.

They went in and surprisingly got a table without any reservation. Selene wondered how exactly did that mind control thing work. She decided to ask Kol about it. He didn't seem to have any problems talking about it.

"It's very simple; I can make people do what ever I want. Kind of like a puppeteer, except that my puppets are alive. Like Pinocchio."

Kol seemed to be very amused by this thought but Selene didn't really find it funny.

"Ok. Have you ever…used that on me?" she asked although she wasn't sure did she want to hear the answer.

Kol grinned.

"Of course not my darling, I want our thing to be real. And I want you to remember every second of it."

Selene swallowed. Why was it that he managed to make everything sound creepy? Selene looked at the menu but she couldn't even pronounce most of the names of these foods so she let him take care of ordering.

"Would you like to dance?" Kol asked when the waiter had taken their order.

"Oh, I… I really can't dance", Selene murmured.

"Then just follow my lead", Kol said smiling and took her hand.

Selene was very uncomfortable when Kol led her to the dance floor. She felt clumsy and was sure that everyone was staring at her. There were some dressed up musicians playing something composed. Few other couples were also dancing. Selene tried not to step on Kol's toes. She had to admit that he was a good dancer. She was so concentrated on her steps that it took a while before she realized how close to him she actually was. He smiled and leaned even closer. Probably he was doing that just to make her feel more uncomfortable. Selene felt his hand on her back sliding a little lower.

"Isn't this fun?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sure", Selene forced herself to say.

She was grateful when the song was over and they returned to their table. Selene felt that she needed to wash her, probably red, face with cold water so she excused herself and went to a ladies room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Selene closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She had to stay calm. Part of her wanted just stay here forever. She had to force herself to go back. But before she got to their table, she felt someone touching her shoulder. It was a blond man who was maybe in his thirties. He was smiling at her politely.

"Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?"

Selene was stunned.

"I…"

She looked at their table. Kol wasn't there. The man held out his hand for her. Selene didn't know what to do.

"Ok…" she said mainly because she thought it would be rude to decline.

"I'm Patrick", the man said smiling when he led her to the dance floor.

"Selene."

"That's a lovely name. Are you here with someone Selene?"

"Yes, I'm with my…friend."

It wasn't exactly the word that Selene wanted to use to describe Kol but it was the only one she could think of.

"Oh. A boy friend?"

"No, just a friend."

"Ok. So do you have any plans for later?"

"Yes", Selene said quickly. "I promised my friend to go to…to his place."

"Oh, ok. Listen, this might sound bold but I was wondering…would you maybe like to have a cup of coffee sometimes? I mean, you seem like a nice girl and…"

"Excuse me", someone said.

Selene froze. Kol was standing there smiling charmingly.

"You should come to eat now before your food gets cold."

"Yes, yes…" Selene murmured. "Excuse me", she said to Patrick and walked to their table as fast as she could. Kol pulled out a chair for her like he always did. He was still smiling. Selene had to force herself to look at him.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Oh, don't worry about that darling, let's just eat now."

Kol was very polite during the rest of the dinner. He was smiling the whole time. For some reason that scared Selene.

"Excuse me for a moment darling", he said when they were finishing their dessert.

Something was really wrong. She had upset him. But it was just a dance. And not like they were a couple or anything. Why would he care if she danced with someone? Still Selene had a bad feeling. She forced herself to hold still until Kol came back and paid the bill. He didn't say a word when they took a cab back to the hotel. Selene didn't want to be alone with him but she didn't have a choice. When they got back to their room Selene was sure that he would kill her. Or at least hurt her. She tried not to shake but she was terrified. Kol took a step closer and raised his hand. She thought that he was going to hit her but instead he just touched her cheek.

"My Selene", he said smiling. "There is something you should know about me. I can be quite…possessive sometimes."

Selene nodded.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again", she murmured.

"Oh, I know it won't. By the way, I ran into that friend of yours, nice guy, very… hearty."

Kol was still smiling when he took something from his pocket. It was wrapped in toilet paper. He opened it like some kind of gift. Selene barely managed to muffle her scream. It was a heart.


	13. Shop till you drop

Chapter 13

Shop till you drop

Selene was staring at the road. She had to concentrate on driving. She barely noticed Kol sitting next to her. The radio was on but she didn't really pay any attention to it before she heard Christina Perri's song Jar of hearts. Apparently Kol had heard it before because he was singing along when refrain started.

_And who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul…_

Shivers went down Selene's spine.

"This is a good song. Do you like it darling?" Kol asked smiling.

"Sure", Selene murmured. She felt sick. He probably loved every second. He was truly a monster. She had to pull herself together. It was definitely best not to think about last night. But that was easier said than done. That man had died because of her. Because she had agreed to dance with him. How was she supposed to know? Kol didn't tell her about any of the rules of this sick game. When they had left the hotel this morning, she had been very careful not to even look at anyone. That had seemed to amuse him. What a bastard.

"So, I was thinking, today I feel like going shopping", Kol said. He looked very relaxed leaning back on his seat.

"Ok", Selene replied. Not that he was asking her opinion but still. "Do you want me to wait in the car?"

Kol smiled.

"Of course not darling, how can you even ask me that? Today I want to spoil you."

"That's very kind but you really don't have to…"

"You know, it's not nice to turn down my generosity. Someone who isn't as nice guy as me might even be offended."

Selene swallowed. Kol was smiling very politely.

"Thank you, I would love to come shopping with you", Selene forced herself to say.

Kol kissed her hand.

"I'm glad that you think so sweetheart. We're going to have so much fun today."

Selene really doubted that but somehow she managed to smile. She just had to be very careful. Hopefully she wouldn't get anyone killed today.

"Do you want to go to a mall or something?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Kol thought about it.

"Why not, there are usually a lot of snacks…sorry, I mean people in those places, correct?"

Selene couldn't say anything.

"Darling?" Kol asked smiling.

"Yes, there are usually many people in a mall", Selene said emotionlessly. "And also many cameras and security guards."

She regretted her last words immediately. Kol was smirking.

"Was that a challenge?"

"No", Selene said quickly. "No, no, I just…"

She flinched when Kol touched her cheek.

"Relax sweetheart", Kol said smiling. "Why are you so jumpy? It's time to have some fun!"

Selene nodded tensely. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't like his idea of fun.

"Stop there", Kol said when he noticed a big shopping center. Selene concentrated on finding a parking space and tried not to think about what was ahead. Kol opened the door for her and took her hand. They walked in hand in hand and Kol was acting like some adoring boyfriend again. Selene felt nervous when she saw so many people. She tried her best to avoid an eye contact with anyone. She was wearing a long white skirt and a pink Hello Kitty-sweatshirt. Kol on the other hand seemed to love black clothes. Now when she thought about it, she had never seen him wear any other color clothes. All his clothes were very expensive though, even if they were black jeans and shirts.

They must looked very strange walking there together. She could saw from some women's faces that they wondered how someone like her had managed to catch someone like him. Well, they could just keep him. Selene had never considered herself pretty. She had always been shy. It hadn't helped that her mother had constantly pointed out how clumsy she was or how fat she looked. She herself had been a very beautiful woman, who unfortunately had made a mistake by marrying a worthless man, as she so often said. All her children had been disappointments to her as well, so she had left when Selene had been twelve. She hadn't heard a word from her mother ever since.

"Hello, my girlfriend needs some new clothes", she suddenly heard Kol saying. She hadn't even noticed that they had entered some store. Some very expensive looking store.

"Of course", a saleswoman said. She was maybe in her early thirties, she was wearing an elegant looking black skirt and a white shirt and her red hair was up in a stylish bun. She was smiling but it was the most condescending fake-smile Selene had ever seen.

"Do you have something specific in mind sir?" she asked like Selene wouldn't have been there at all. Apparently she had already figured out that he was the one with money.

Kol turned to Selene.

"What do you think darling?"

"I…I don't know", Selene murmured.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't have anything that would match your current…style but I'm sure we can find you something…suitable", the saleswoman said smiling. It wasn't hard to read between the lines what she meant. Selene turned her head to the floor.

"What kind of price range do you have in mind sir?"

"No price range", Kol said smiling charmingly. "What my darling want, my darling get."

The saleswoman looked surprised when he kissed Selene's hand.

"Alright then, this way please…miss."

It was truly humiliating experience. Selene tried on all the clothes that the saleswoman brought to her but her opinion about her was very clear. A gold digging trash that had somehow managed to fool a nice rich guy. She seemed to try very hard figuring out what could he possible see in her. But Selene had to admit that she had never met anyone who could disguise her insults so well.

"You have such a lovely hair; I would really like to know who your hairdresser is… What a beautiful shirt, I didn't know that they make them for adults as well…"

And of course she was smiling sweetly the whole time. Selene really wanted to leave but she didn't want to make Kol angry so she just stood there and smiled. Finally Kol seemed satisfied and said that it was time to leave. Selene was relieved when Kol went with the saleswoman to pay the clothes. She wasn't even sure which ones he had chosen. He had just sat in front of the fitting room and wanted her to show him all the clothes she was trying on. He had been very polite and complimented her. That had seemed to really annoy the saleswoman.

"Are you ready to go darling?" Kol asked smiling. He was carrying three shopping bags.

"Yes, I really am."

When they got out of the store, Kol suggested that they would sit for a while. Selene didn't mind at all. There were benches all over the shopping center and Kol chose one next to a fountain. Selene saw that people had thrown some coins in it.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Kol asked.

"Yes please."

Selene couldn't even remember the last time she has had an ice cream.

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate please."

"I'll be right back sweetheart", Kol said smiling and went to the ice cream cart.

Selene felt almost relaxed sitting there. Maybe this shopping thing wouldn't be so bad. Selene noticed that red haired saleswoman coming out from the store and heading to an escalator. It was probably her lunch break or something. Selene looked at the shiny coins in the fountain. If it was some kind of wishing fountain, maybe she should try it…

Selene never could finish her thought when she heard someone screaming. She didn't have time to do anything when something fell in front of her. Not something, someone. It was that red haired saleswoman. She must have jumped from… Selene couldn't turn her head away from her badly bruised body. Her neck was broken and there were bones coming out of her skin. She was looking straight to her. Selene was too shocked to move. Suddenly she felt someone sitting next to her.

"You're welcome darling", Kol whispered into her ear. "Oh, and here's your ice cream."

...

**What do you guys think? I know its dark, should I continue same way?**


	14. I am what I am

Chapter 14

I am what I am

Kol looked at Selene who was staring the body in front of her. She was shaking and suddenly she started to cry. For some reason, that surprised Kol. He wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair.

"There, there, darling…"

People were screaming and running back and forth. A dead body seemed to be spoiling their shopping mood. It didn't take long before a couple of security guards started to handle the situation.

"Sir, I need you and the lady to move", one of them said.

Kol smiled at him politely.

"Of course."

He helped Selene up and picked up the shopping bags.

"Did anyone see what happened?" he heard one of the guards asking.

"Yes, I saw it; she just climbed to the railing and jumped…"

"I saw it too…"

Kol smiled. He had compelled that arrogant bitch to do that. He hadn't liked the way she had treated Selene. His sweet Selene. He couldn't remember ever liking any of his toys as much as her. There was definitely more to her than meets the eye. She was still crying. Hopefully he hadn't gone too far. He didn't want to break her. Not so soon anyway. Kol led her away from all the people that had gathered to stare the body. The guards tried to tell them to move along. That didn't do much good. People never changed. They were still eager to see dead and violence. Kol placed Selene gently on a bench and sat next to her.

"Why…" she asked quietly. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"Why what darling?" Kol asked smiling.

Selene looked at him.

"What did that woman ever do to you?"

Kol gently wiped her tears away and caressed her cheek.

"You are assuming I care about things like that. Why would I need a reason to end someone's life? Maybe I did it simply because I can. Or because it's just…fun."

Selene was staring at him disbelievingly.

"And besides, don't tell me that you cared about that bitch after how she treated you."

"That's not the point. You can't just… What happened to you that made you so…"

Kol smiled.

"Nothing happened to me darling; this is just what I am."

"Then I truly feel sorry for you", Selene said quietly and headed to an entrance.

Kol was actually surprised. That didn't happen often. What a fascinating little human. He followed her to the car.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked smiling.

Selene didn't say anything. She just started the car.

"You're not planning to sulk all day now, are you?" Kol asked after a moment of silence.

"What would you like me to do? Cartwheels?"

Kol couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that was sassy. Tell me darling, what suddenly gave you the impression you can talk to me like that?"

"What difference does it make what I do or say, you just do what ever you want anyway", Selene said quietly.

"True, but I would still advice you to be careful." Kol leaned closer to her and touched her neck making her shiver. "This might be hard to believe but I'm really not a nice person when I get angry. Am I making myself clear, darling?"

Selene swallowed.

"Yes, I got it."

Kol kissed her cheek.

"Good. Now, what should we do? Do you have any suggestions?"

Selene shook her head.

"Oh come on! We can do anything, go anywhere; there must be something you want to do."

"I don't know", Selene said tiredly. "I just want to go to bed."

Kol grinned.

"I don't have a problem with that."

Selene's eyes widened.

"No, I didn't mean… I…"

"Relax sweetheart, I was kidding. Your virtue is perfectly safe."

Selene bit her lower lip. "At least there's something good of being unattractive", she murmured.

Kol looked at her curiously.

"You think I find you unattractive? Why would you think that?"

"I'm not stupid", she said simply.

Kol smirked.

"Well, if you want me to prove you wrong I'm more than happy to do that."

He started to caress her neck.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just surprised if you actually have some… decency."

"Ouch, that hurts darling. I might be many things but I'm not some kind of barbarian. I have never forced myself on anyone, I find that…disgusting."

Selene looked surprised.

"So, you don't have any problem killing people but you've never…"

"No, I have some standards."

"Ok…"

There was a long silence before Selene finally spoke.

"Maybe a movie."

Kol turned to her.

"What?"

"You asked what I want to do. Maybe we could go and see a movie."

"Why not darling. I'll even let you choose the movie."

"Ok. But I really don't want to see anything violent."

Kol smirked.

"I'm afraid I can't make any promises. It's still early after all."

"Yes", Selene said emotionlessly. "I suppose it is."

She wasn't looking at him. Kol on the other hand enjoyed looking at her. What a pretty little thing she was. Usually Kol got bored quickly but this time he was just getting started. And he had a feeling this would be a lot of fun.


	15. Out of my head

Chapter 15

Out of my head

Selene was sleeping when she suddenly felt someone caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Kol looking at her. He was smiling devilishly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He leaned closer and nipped her ear.

"Giving you what you want", he whispered making her shiver. His lips touched her cheek and then he was kissing and sucking her neck. His hands disappeared under her tiny satin nightgown and started to caress her breasts.

"No…" Selene murmured. "This isn't what I want."

He raised his head from her neck and kissed her.

"Really now?" he asked grinning. His other hand was sliding lower. A moan escaped from Selene's lips.

"I think this is exactly what you want."

Her moans were getting louder.

"Oh Kol… Kol, Kol…"

Selene opened her eyes. She was breathing very fast. It was just a dream. Selene felt herself blushing. Why would she have that kind of dream about Kol? How embarrassing. She was just grateful that no one had…

"Well, that was certainly entertaining", someone said.

Selene froze. It was dark so she tried to reach a lamp on the nightstand. Finally she managed to turn the light on. She saw Kol standing there leaning to the wall. He watched her smirking. Selene was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Why…are you here?" she managed to ask.

"Oh, I heard you talking in your sleep. And then…Well, hearing you moan my name like that was really… a pleasant surprise."

Selene had never been so ashamed in her life.

"That was… I…"

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed darling, I'm flattered that you had such a nice dream about me. And please feel free to tell me all the details."

Selene couldn't say anything. He probably just loved this, humiliating her.

"So tell me, what did I do in this dream of yours? I would really like to know what made you so…happy."

He was still smirking. Selene wanted to hide under the cover.

"I don't know why I… But it didn't mean anything", she finally managed to say.

"Oh come on darling. We can make that dream come true if you want. And by the sounds of it, you really want…"

Selene stood up and walked to the bathroom as fast as she could. She never wanted to come out. That had been the most humiliating experience in her life. And of course he had to act like a complete jerk. She has had some erotic dreams before but nothing like this. It felt so real… Then Selene thought of something. If he could manipulate people's thoughts and memories, why couldn't he also manipulate their dreams? Her dreams… That bastard. Before Selene could stop herself she marched out and slapped Kol who was still standing in the bedroom. He seemed completely surprised. But that didn't last long. Soon he was smirking again.

"Hmm, was that part of foreplay? I never thought of you as a wild type sweetheart…"

"Just stop it, I know what you did", Selene snapped. In that moment she didn't care if she was making him angry.

"And what might that be darling?" Kol asked smiling.

"You…that dream…you did that, you used that mind control thing on me."

At first Kol looked surprised, then he started to laugh.

"Do you honestly think I would do that? I told you I wouldn't use it on you. That dream, my dear, was all your own."

Selene stared at him disbelievingly.

"No, it couldn't be… I wouldn't…"

Kol smiled and touched her cheek.

"Why not? I'm hardly unattractive. Or what do you think?"

"That's not the point", Selene murmured. "I don't even like you…"

"Oh sweetheart, it's just a naïve thought that people who have sex together would necessarily like each other. It's just a pleasant physical activity."

"It's not like that to me", Selene said quietly.

Kol looked at her curiously.

"Have you ever been with a man?"

Selene blushed.

"That's none of your business."

"Hmm, I take that as a no. I would be more than happy to teach you."

Selene forced herself to look at him.

"Maybe this is just some joke to you but don't think that you know me."

She turned and walked back to the bathroom. Kol was amused. She definitely got spunk. He smiled when he went to the living room and poured himself a drink. That had suddenly been interesting. At first he had thought that she was having a nightmare. He had just been about to wake her when she had said his name. Hearing her moan like that had really turned him on.

He had always known there was fire under that good girl surface. She would definitely be an interesting plaything. But he wasn't in a hurry. He hadn't really thought about seducing her before but that sounded like fun. He wouldn't force her or use compulsion. When she would give in to him it would be completely her own free will. That was the beauty of it. Kol had never failed to get what he wanted. And he wasn't going to fail this time either.

...

**Ok, I wanted to create some sexual tension between them. Is it good or not? Please let me know if you have some suggestions.**


	16. Mr Nice Guy

**Thank you hayleyb29 for good ideas, I'll use them in next chapters. And thank you everyone for your feedback.**

Chapter 16

Mr. Nice Guy

Selene washed her face with cold water. She hadn't really slept so well. How could she face Kol after last night? Like that dream itself hadn't been embarrassing enough, and then she had accused him for it. He would probably never stop reminding her about that. Selene took a deep breath and get dressed. Her own clothes felt safer than the ones Kol had bought her so she chose a long colorful skirt and a white sweatshirt with pictures of butterflies in it. Kol was sitting on the couch watching some morning talk show.

"Good morning", he said smiling.

"Good morning", Selene replied cautiously.

"So, I was thinking that this would be a good day for some education."

"Education?" Selene repeated.

Kol was smiling charmingly.

"Yes, as I told you I have been away for a while so I have missed out a lot of things. I would like you to start teaching me today."

"I…sure."

Selene definitely hadn't expected that. She couldn't help but wonder what the catch was.

"Great, but first we need some breakfast. How about I call to the room service, what would you like to eat?"

"I'm really not that hungry…"

"Don't be silly; don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day? You have to eat something!"

Ok, now this was really creepy.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

Kol looked surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you acting like this? Why aren't you making fun of me or something?"

Kol stood up and took a step closer to her. He was still smiling.

"Listen Selene, I want to apologize about last night. That wasn't really…considerate of me."

Selene was stunned.

"You…want to apologize?"

Kol looked amused.

"Wow, you must really think I'm a complete jerk. Yes, I know how to apologize. I shouldn't have embarrass you like that, I'm sorry."

Selene wasn't sure what to think.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Sure", Selene murmured.

"Thank you. Let's have that breakfast now, shall we?"

Selene let Kol order the breakfast. She still had a bad feeling about this. He was definitely up to something. Hopefully he wasn't going to make her see any dead bodies today. Selene shivered. What if he wanted to punish her for slapping him? She should have control herself. He was the guy who killed people and toyed with them just for fun so she really didn't want to know what he would do if he would get mad at her.

"I would like to apologize too", Selene said when Kol had called to the room service.

He turned to her.

"For what darling?"

"I shouldn't have slapped you…I'm really sorry…"

He smiled and touched her hair.

"Oh, don't worry about that. And it wasn't like I didn't deserve it."

"No, no, I shouldn't have…"

He placed his finger on her lips.

"Let's just forget all about the last night, shall we?"

Selene nodded.

"Yes. Thank you."

He touched her cheek gently and kissed her forehead.

"My sweet Selene."

They ate very nice breakfast. Selene almost started to relax. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe his apology had been sincere. She wasn't a fool so she didn't think that he would suddenly stopped being a monster but maybe there was a hint of something else in him. Or maybe it was just his mask. In that case this would be just a part of his game. It felt like she had been with him forever. And yet she still couldn't understand why he wanted to keep her around. Surely there would be more interesting people to toy with. There was nothing special about her.

"What are you thinking sweetheart?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing… Or actually there's something I would like to ask."

He looked curious.

"Go ahead."

"You can go anywhere, do anything with anyone. So why do you want to waste your time with me?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Waste my time with you? I would hardly say that. And as I told you before you are my…"

"Type, yes, I remember, but I still don't understand what you are getting from this."

He was quiet for a while.

"Maybe I don't want to be alone."

Selene was staring at him disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? You think I don't have any feelings?"

Selene didn't know what to say. She actually hadn't thought that he had any feelings, except maybe some sadistic pleasure.

"Maybe we should start studying", she murmured. "What would you like to learn?"

Kol smiled.

"Well, let's start with computers; you know how to use those things?"

"Yes, I know the basic things but…"

"Perfect, then you know more than I do. I got a laptop; just show me what to do with it."

"Ok."

Selene tried her best to explain to him how to use the laptop. She didn't really feel that she was qualified to teach anyone, she didn't know so much about computers herself. But Kol seemed to be very fast learner. It was almost like he would already know these things.

"It's truly amazing what people have invented during the last century", he said.

Selene looked at him.

"So, where were you?" she asked before she could stop herself. She had wanted to ask many times before.

Kol grinned.

"I was dead."

Selene's eyes widened.

"Dead? As in…dead?"

"Yes, my brother stabbed me in the heart and put me in a coffin."

"That's…I…"

"Yeah I know, he's a dick."

Selene started to laugh. She couldn't help it.

"I'm so sorry, I don't mean to…"

Kol looked amused.

"Don't worry about it. I like to hear you laugh."

Selene cleared her throat.

"So, you were dead and suddenly you just…weren't?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"It must have been strange to wake up after a century."

"Yes, you could say that. But at least there are a lot of new things to see."

"That's true. I can't even imagine…"

"So, how about you?" Kol asked.

"What about me?"

"I just told you some very personal things about myself, so now I want to know something about you."

"There's nothing to tell", Selene murmured. "You already know about my family, so…"

"I know that you have two brothers but I don't know anything about your parents. Are they still alive?"

"As far as I know but I really don't want to talk about them."

"Not good parents, huh?" Kol asked sympathetically.

"I'm sure they tried their best."

Selene bit her lip hoping he would let this one go. Her family drama was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Hey, it's ok", Kol said and wrapped his arms around her.

It was a strange gesture but Selene didn't mind. It was actually nice that someone was holding her, even if it was Kol. He was stroking her hair and suddenly his hand was caressing her back.

"What are you…"

Before she could finish her sentence he kissed her. She pushed him away angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, come on darling, relax…"

Selene stood up.

"Right, I get it, you think that all you have to do is pretend to be nice to me and I will just spread my legs for you?"

Kol looked surprised. Then he was smirking.

"Well, if you insist…"

Selene ran to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. She felt like an idiot. How couldn't she saw what he was doing? She wanted to kick herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid… Apparently he had invented a new game. She wasn't going to let him win.


	17. Mine

**Warning, this turned out darker than I first intended, sorry if it's too dark.**

Chapter 17

Mine

Kol was bored. He was having sex with some blond girl in her tiny apartment. She was screaming and moaning under him. He didn't even know or care what her name was. He had just picked her up from a bar. For some reason he hadn't want to take her to his hotel suite. He didn't think that Selene would be the type that would get exited watching him having sex with someone else. He really had failed with her this morning. Kol couldn't help but smile. He had to admit that she got spirit. That comment about her spreading her legs for him had completely surprised him. And turned him on. But then again he didn't want the game to be over too soon. He was definitely enjoying it.

"Oh Karl!" the woman moaned.

Kol rolled his eyes. Well, since he didn't remember her name it was probably only fair that she didn't remember his either.

"God, that was amazing", she said when he lied down next to her.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it sweetheart."

She touched his hand and smiled.

"We should definitely do this again."

Kol stood up and started to look for his clothes.

"I'm flattered, but I don't think so."

"Why not? Are you seeing someone?"

"Something like that."

"Well I don't mind", she purred. "Clearly she doesn't know how to satisfy you."

Kol looked at her annoyed.

"Watch your tongue sweetheart."

"Oh, I can put my tongue anywhere you like. Don't go home to some boring girlfriend, stay here. It would be worth it, I promise you."

Kol smiled.

"So you think you can give me what I need?"

She bit her finger seductively.

"You can count on that."

"Alright then."

She looked surprised when she saw his face changing. Kol had sunk his fangs into her neck before she could make a sound. Well, she could offer him at least something he needed. But still he was bored. After getting rid of her body he headed back to the hotel. Maybe Selene wasn't sulking any more. Well, it didn't matter; he wanted her company right now. It was strange but he actually did. Kol knocked the bedroom door.

"Selene?"

There was no answer so he opened the door. She wasn't there. Kol checked the bathroom, living room and even his own bedroom. She wasn't in the suite. Had she dared to leave? Kol felt his anger rising. He had told her to stay here. If she had been hungry, she could have called the room service. There was no need for her to leave. Kol went downstairs to the reception.

"Hello", he said smiling charmingly. "I am looking for my wife and I was wondering have you seen her leaving? Blond hair, blue eyes, a sweatshirt with pictures of butterflies."

"Yes Mr. Smith, I remember your wife", the receptionist said. "She dropped by half an hour ago. She asked if there is a coffee shop nearby that would still be open."

"And what did you tell her?" Kol asked smiling.

"There is one right around the corner, they also sell books."

"I see. Which way is it?"

Kol was furious when he went looking for Selene. Did she think that she could just disobey him? Obviously he had been too kind to her. She needed to be taught a lesson. He stepped in to the coffee shop and looked around. She spotted Selene in front of a bookshelf. She was holding a book and talking to someone. A man. They were both laughing. It took a moment before Kol could move. He was way past furious. He marched straight to Selene and grabbed her hand.

"Hey! What are you…"

"We are leaving now darling", he said smiling and started to drag her out.

"Stop it, what's wrong with you?"

He could barely hear her words. He dragged her roughly back to the hotel.

"Please, you're hurting me."

"You should have thought about that a little earlier sweetheart", he said smiling when they stepped in to an elevator.

"I…I just wanted to take a walk, have a few words with someone…" Selene stuttered.

"With some other man. I thought I already warned you about that."

Selene's eyes widened.

"No, no, please don't hurt him, he was just recommending me a book. I swear I didn't…"

Kol opened the door to their suite and dragged her in. He pushed her roughly against the wall.

"You are mine and you will do what I say when I say it, got it?"

"Yes, yes, I got it", she said with a shaky voice.

Kol looked at her coldly.

"I don't think that's quite true. Perhaps a lesson would be in order."

He pushed her to the bedroom and grabber her chin.

"Now, I want you to undress."

She took a step back and took her shirt off. She looked shocked but couldn't stop her hands. She was trying to fight it but she didn't have a chance against his compulsion. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Please don't do this…"

"No tears", Kol said emotionlessly. "Smile darling."

She had no choice but to obey.

"Take all your clothes off."

There was desperation in her eyes but she had to obey. Soon she was standing naked in front of him.

"Now lie down."

"Please…" She was smiling like he had told her to do but he could saw how terrified she was.

"Lie down."

She lied down on the bed.

"Now say that you want me to take you."

She tried to fight but the words just came out.

"I want you to take me."

Kol moved on top of her and looked into her eyes. He could saw terror, helplessness, desperation… And yet she was still smiling. He leaned closer and touched her ear with his lips.

"You see now how easy it would be?" he whispered. "You do not disobey me ever again. Is that clear?"

She nodded.

He released her from the compulsion and got off her. She got under the covers and started to sob. Kol walked out and closed the door behind him. She had learned her lesson.


	18. My pain, your thrill

Chapter 18

My pain, your thrill

Kol was sitting on the couch having a drink. The TV was on but he didn't really pay any attention to it. He could still hear Selene's quiet sobbing. He didn't like it. It almost made him feel…well, it almost made him feel. That was more than enough. But it needed to be done. She had to understand who was in charge. Why would he care about her feelings, she was just a toy for heavens sake! An interesting toy sure, but still just a toy. He has had many toys before. He always managed to break them, sooner or later. They had no other purpose than entertain him until we would get bored. Why would she be any different?

But he still didn't want to hear her crying anymore so he might as well take a walk. Kol emptied his class and headed out. He wasn't sure where he was going. Perhaps back to that coffee house. For some reason that seemed like a good idea. Kol stepped in and looked for the guy who had been talking with Selene. Kol had a feeling that he might still be here. And he was, sitting on a table talking to some other girl. The guy was maybe in his mid twenties; he had brown eyes and short brown hair. He was smiling to the girl charmingly. Kol sat on their table.

"What…" the guy started before he recognized him.

Kol looked into the girl's eyes.

"Please excuse us sweetheart."

"Sure", the girl said and left. The guy tried to leave as well.

"Not you", Kol said calmly.

"Look man, I didn't know she was taken…"

"Quiet", Kol said smiling. "Now, I want you to be honest, what were you planning to do with her?"

"She seemed lonely and desperate so I thought I could bang her", the guy said and looked shocked.

"Bang her?" Kol repeated calmly.

"Yeah, you know how it is; those innocent looking ones are usually the biggest sluts. I bet she would have given it to me after a drink and some sweet-talk."

Kol smiled.

"Hmm, I see. Now here's what I want you to do, walk out and wait until you see a bus coming. Then jump in front of it, do you understand?"

"Sure", the guy said and stood up.

Kol really wanted to kill that guy with his own hands but this would be cleaner. He sat there and waited until the screaming started. He stood up and walked out. What a bloody mess. Kol smiled when he walked back to the hotel. He entered the suite and listened. No sobbing. Good. He opened the bedroom door quietly. Selene was sleeping. She was wearing that old Winnie the Pooh nightgown of hers. There were still tears on her cheek. Kol leaned closer and wiped them off. He looked at her for a moment and caressed her cheek. His pretty little doll.

...

Selene took a long shower when she woke up. She didn't want to leave the bathroom at all. She didn't want to see that monster. He was probably thinking more ways to make her suffer. But what he had done to her last night… She had never thought that she could hate someone so much. That must have made his day, being able to humiliate her like that. But she refused to cry anymore. She turned the shower off and thought about getting dressed. But why would she do that? She wore her nightgown and got back to bed. What was the point of getting up? She had no idea what time it was when Kol walked in.

"Good morning sweetheart, time to get up. I got you some breakfast."

She didn't say anything or looked at him.

"Selene?" he said. He sounded annoyed.

"Why?" Selene asked coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would I get up? So you can find some new ways to torture me?"

Kol smiled.

"Oh, sweetheart, obviously you don't know what torturing is. But I can show you if you want, there is a lot of staff in this hotel, I'm sure I can borrow one of them…"

"Just stop it! Force me to get up if that's what you want, I don't care. I'm done being your plaything."

Kol was grinning.

"Really now? Do I need to remind you that you made that deal with me, no one forced you to do that. But if you want to break it, you should know that there will be consequences. First I will go to that hospital where your…shall we say a little unstable, brother is. Jason right? I will rip his heart out and make him watch how it stops beating. Then I will find your other brother, your friends, teachers, co-workers, everyone who you have ever cared about. I will make them curse your name before they die…"

"No!"

Selene lost all control. She jumped up and attached him. She scratched, hit and kicked him as hard as she could.

"You monster! I hate you!"

Her sudden attack seemed to surprise him. Then he grabbed her hands smiling coldly.

"Well, well, what a little wildcat you are. Perhaps you need to be tamed."

He threw her on the bed and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Get off me!" she yelled trying to free her hands.

He seemed amused. That made her even angrier. She was squirming under him trying to kick him. He held her still. Suddenly she stopped. She could felt his arousal. He leaned closer and she could saw lust in his dark eyes. Then he was kissing her. That caught her off guard. She wasn't sure was she kissing him back. She felt his hand on her thigh sliding under her nightgown. She was breathing faster. He was kissing her neck. Then it hit her. What was she doing?

"Stop."

He raised his head and looked at her.

"Please get off me", she said as calmly as she could.

She couldn't interpret his expression. Then he smirked and stood up.

"You are such a tease sweetheart. But thank you, I enjoyed that. Now you and I are going to have some breakfast. You can have 15 minutes to get ready."

He walked to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you ever raise your hand at me again, you will learn what torture really means."

Selene started to shake when he closed the door. She wasn't sure what had happened. She had never been so angry before and then… No, it wasn't possible. How could she possibly want him after everything he had done to her? He was a monster. She must never forget that.


	19. Sweet dreams are made of this

Chapter 19

Sweet dreams are made of this

Kol was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Suddenly the door opened. Selene was standing there. She was wearing a white satin nightgown.

"Do you need something darling?" Kol asked.

"I… May I come in?"

"Of course."

She stepped in looking insecure.

"I had this nightmare and…I just don't want to be alone", she said.

Kol lifted the covers.

"Come here darling", he said smiling.

She got under the covers and leaned her head to his chest.

"Oh, you're…naked", she said.

Kol smirked.

"Yes, I like to sleep naked. You should try that too."

Selene raised her head and looked at him.

"Alright then."

Kol couldn't believe his eyes when she took her nightgown off. She leaned closer and nipped his lower lip.

"I want you now", she whispered. "Do you want me?"

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how much", he murmured.

She smiled and licked his neck.

"Take me then", she said teasingly. Kol grabbed her hip and rolled her on her back.

"Take me now."

She tilted her head back and moaned when Kol sucked her breasts.

"Kol, oh Kol…"

"Kol!"

Kol opened his eyes. Selene was standing at the door looking at him. She was wearing her pink Winnie the Pooh nightgown.

"I'm sorry that I woke you but…"

"You had a nightmare?" Kol suggested before he could really think about it.

Selene stared at him.

"No, someone is here to see you."

"What? Who?"

Kol stood up. Selene looked away. Her face was turning red.

"You're…naked."

Kol smirked.

"I like to sleep naked, you should try that too."

"I don't think so", Selene murmured and left.

Kol got dressed and went to the door. He saw a young woman who looked familiar but he didn't remember where he had seen her.

"Hi", she purred. "I thought I ask if you want to go and have a drink. We had so nice time last night."

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Last night in my hotel room?"

Right, now he remembered. He has had sex with her last night. She was also staying in this hotel. Kol smiled charmingly.

"I'm flattered but I don't think so Tina."

She looked offended.

"Nina."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Nina", she murmured.

"Right, that's what I said. Listen, last night was nice but I'm not really looking for anything more so…"

Her face turned blank.

"Right. Sorry for bothering you."

She walked away as quickly as she could. Kol closed the door. Selene was sitting on the couch. She gave him a disapproval look.

"What?" Kol asked.

"You could have at least pretended that you cared about her feelings", she said.

Kol smirked and sat next to her.

"Why would I have done that? Because we had sex few times? And yes, it was all in one night."

Selene didn't say anything. She turned her head to the TV.

"What are you watching?" Kol asked.

"I don't know some old movie. I can't sleep so it doesn't really matter."

Kol took her foot on his lap and started to massage it.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"Just helping you to relax. So what keeps you awake?"

Selene was quiet for a while.

"It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does, tell me."

"I miss my brothers", she said quietly.

Kol looked at her and started to massage her other foot.

"Hmm, what if you could call them."

Selene's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? I'm not a total jerk you know."

"Thank you!" Selene moved closer and hugged him. That surprised him completely. He could smell her sweet scent. He wanted her. Kol wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her. She was trying to push him away but he barely noticed that. He pushed her on her back and continued kissing her. She was hitting his chest. She was gasping for air when he finally raised his head.

"Get off me", she said angrily.

Kol forced himself to stand up.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked when she got on her feet.

Kol smirked.

"Nothing is free sweetheart; in order to receive you must first give. And I must say that you really earned that phone call."

Selene looked repulsed. She walked to her bedroom and closed the door. Well, that certainly wasn't very smart. He wanted her to sleep with him after all. He really wanted it. Kol couldn't understand why. And that dream… That was new. What made her so special? Well, he would probably get bored after having her. It must be the challenge that turned him on. What else could it be?

He had slept with more women than he could remember. Like he had said to Selene it was just a pleasant physical activity. Only weak people saw it as something else and he certainly wasn't weak. Then why did he feel the need to march in her room and just make her his? What was wrong with him? This was truly annoying. Kol had a drink and decided to go look for that Mina or Tina or what ever her name was. She would do just fine for tonight.


	20. The new deal

Chapter 20

The new deal

"Why are we here?" Selene asked.

Kol grinned.

"You need some new nightgowns."

Selene sighed and looked around.

"But…this is a lingerie boutique, why would I…"

"They have nightgowns as well", Kol interrupted her.

"Can we just go to some clothing store? I don't really…"

"Can I help you?" a saleswoman asked smiling.

Kol smiled too.

"Yes, we are looking for something nice for my girlfriend. I was thinking something along the line of…white satin."

Selene stared at him. White satin? What was he talking about? The saleswoman smiled politely.

"Of course, let's see what we can find."

Selene couldn't understand why he suddenly wanted to buy her a new nightgown. She already had three, Winnie the Pooh, one with pictures of kittens and one with picture of a sleeping owl. She has never had a satin nightgown. And even weirder was that Kol seemed to be looking for something specific. But who would know what he was thinking. Selene didn't even bother to try. She just wanted to go back to the hotel so she could call Derek. Hopefully he would be home already; she didn't want to bother him while he was at work.

"This is perfect", Kol said. "Try it on darling."

Selene looked at the nightgown. It was long but very revealing. She looked at him disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious."

Kol was smiling.

"I want you to try it on. Now."

"Fine", Selene snapped and took the nightgown from his hand. The saleswoman was looking at them oddly. Kol smiled at her. Selene went to the fitting room. She forced herself to undress and wear the nightgown. It was best to just get it over with. She didn't want him to change his mind about letting her call her brother.

"Happy now?" she asked when she opened the door of the fitting room.

Kol was staring at her.

"Yes. We will take two of these", he murmured.

"Alright then", the saleswoman said smiling and went to get another one.

Selene was just about to close the fitting room door when Kol grabbed her hand.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

He smiled and touched her stomach.

"What are you…"

"Just wanted to make sure that the fabric is good quality. It seems to be."

Selene rolled her eye.

"Yes, can I get dressed now?"

Kol smirked.

"If you must."

Well, that wasn't creepy at all. What was he trying to do? It was probably another one of his games. If he still wanted her to have sex with him, he was out of luck. She wasn't going to be one of his sex toys. It was true that things had got way too far few nights ago. Luckily she had come to her senses and told him to stop. He hadn't really tried anything after that until last night. What a bastard. Selene couldn't believe that she had actually hugged him. She had forgotten for a moment who she was dealing with but he hadn't waste any time to remind her about that. But it didn't matter, as long as he would keep his promise. She just wanted hear her brother's voice.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" Selene asked when they got out of the lingerie boutique.

"Why? There are still many places I want to go…"

"Please", Selene interrupted him tensely.

Kol smirked.

"Very well then, since you asked so nicely. But only if you get rid of your other nightgowns."

"Fine, what ever you want."

"I like the sound of that. Let's get a cab then."

Selene was nervous when they arrived to the hotel. What should she say to Derek? Had he been worried about her? Kol said that he wouldn't be but she wasn't sure. Kol certainly took his time when he looked for his phone. He probably did that on purpose.

"Here, have fun", he said when he finally found it.

Selene was going to her bedroom when Kol grabbed her hand.

"No, you will speak here."

She was going to protest but didn't. He could still change his mind. Selene's hands were shaking when she dialed Derek's number. It was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Derek?"

"Selene? Selene, thank God! I have been trying to reach you for days and I know everything is fine with you and I mustn't worry but I need to speak with you and…"

"Hey, slow down. What's going on?"

Derek was quiet for a while.

"Jason, he… He tried to kill himself."

Selene was shocked.

"What? How?"

"He managed to hide some of his pills for weeks and then he just took them all… He's in a coma."

Selene couldn't move.

"Is he…What did the doctors say?"

"His heart was damaged, he doesn't have much time. Please come home Selene."

"Yes, yes, of course, I must come home… I'm coming home."

"Thank you sis, please hurry."

"Yes, I'm coming. Everything is going to be alright Derek."

"I'll see you soon."

"Yes, bye."

Selene squished the phone on her hand and walked to the door. She had to get home. It was all she could think about. She had forgotten Kol completely before he appeared in front of her.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" he asked smiling.

"I…I must go home…I must…"

She tried to get past him but he grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you forgetting something darling? Like…oh, I don't know, that you belong to me. You are not going anywhere unless I say so."

Selene looked at him desperately.

"My brothers need me; please I'm begging you…"

"Sorry sweetheart but deal is a deal. You made your choice, now live with it. And before you do anything stupid, like try to attack me again, I should warn you that I'm not in forgiving mood right now."

Suddenly Selene realized something.

"You could safe him."

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You could safe my brother, you could heal him, couldn't you?"

Kol smiled.

"Technically yes, but why would I want to do that?"

Selene swallowed. She felt very calm now. She knew what she had to do.

"You like deals, so I want to make a deal with you", she said emotionlessly.

Kol looked amused.

"Oh, I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you don't have anything to offer. I already own you."

"My body", she said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm offering you my body."

Kol smiled.

"If I want your body, I can simply take it."

Selene shook her head.

"No. That would be rape and you said it yourself, you wouldn't do that."

"Hmm, I say many things, what makes you think that I was telling the truth?"

Selene looked at him calmly.

"I'm only asking you to safe my brother. If you do that you can use this body any way you want. For one night. That's my offer."

"For one night?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, you really should be careful what you offer for someone like me. What I could do to you…"

"Accept the deal and you can do what ever you want."

Kol smiled and touched her cheek.

"I must admit that you drive a hard bargain sweetheart. Alright then, we have a deal."

Selene nodded. She couldn't feel anything.

"Thank you."

"Oh, no problem. But come on then, we don't have any time to waste. Let's safe your dear brother."


	21. Daddy dearest

**Thank you so much for all your feedback. This is going to get darker, just a warning. I kind of want to try can I write this kind of text.**

Chapter 21

Daddy dearest

Kol had never thought that he could actually be worried about some human's survival. Hopefully that boy wouldn't die before they would get there. He wanted his prize. Kol looked at Selene who hadn't spoken much since they had left from the hotel. She was only concentrating on driving. He had to admit that he never expected her to make that kind of offer. Not that he was complaining. One night… Well, it would be enough. He would finally get rid of his ridiculous obsession. He would never admit it to anyone but he actually was obsessed with her. Who knew why. She was just a human. Still he could hardly wait to have her. And all he had to do in return was to save her brother. That was truly the best trade he had ever made. Selene seemed tired and stressed.

"You need a break", Kol said.

"There's no time", she murmured. "And we're almost there."

"Hmm. Tell me something darling, why one night?"

Selene looked tense.

"You already agreed…"

"Yes, yes", he interrupted her. "That's not what I meant, I'm just curious."

"That's something I want to keep to myself", she said quietly.

Kol smirked.

"Alright, fair enough. But don't worry sweetheart, that night is going to be something quite… special."

Selene didn't say anything. When they arrived to the hospital she almost ran inside. Kol stayed right beside her. She spoke with some nurse and headed to an elevator. She didn't seem to even notice Kol's presence. When they stepped out of the elevator, Kol saw her other brother. He was shouting to some older man.

"Get the hell out of here you son of a bitch!"

"Dad?" Selene said stunned.

The older man turned to her. He was maybe in his fifties; he had a blondish hair and blue eyes. He smiled when he saw her.

"Selene, my little flower. Come here."

Selene held still when he hugged her.

"Why are you here dad?" she asked calmly.

"I'm here for my son of course…"

"No, he's not", Derek interrupted him angrily. "He's here for himself as always. Tell Selene what you really want, pops."

His father scowled him.

"I am speaking with my daughter now Derek, stay out of this…"

"He wants to remove Jason from life support so he can have his organs", Derek said coldly.

"How can you say that! I only want what's best for my son…"

"Since when have you cared about his well-being? Or ours for that matter?"

"Of course I care about all my children."

"You want to remove Jason from life support?" Selene asked calmly.

Her father turned to her.

"As I said, I only want what's best for my son. I know it's hard but it's best to let him go. I mean really, how you can even pay his hospital bill…"

"I will pay it", Kol said.

Everyone turned to him.

"And you are?" Selene's father asked.

Selene looked tense.

"This is Kol, he's…"

"I'm her boyfriend", Kol interrupted her smiling.

Both Derek and his father looked stunned.

"Boyfriend? And you want to pay my sons hospital bill?"

Kol smiled charmingly.

"I would do anything for Selene."

Her father was looking at him closely. Then he started to smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'm Tom, Selene's father."

"Yes, so I heard."

Derek was looking at him suspiciously. Kol turned to him still smiling.

"And you must be her brother."

"Yes, I'm Derek."

"I would like to see Jason", Selene said.

"Of course sweetie, but can I have a word with you first?" Tom asked smiling.

Derek was about to say something but Selene touched his shoulder.

"It's ok."

She followed her father around the corned. Kol could still hear them clearly. Derek went to the vending machine without saying a word to him.

"So, how long have you known that guy?" Kol heard Tom asking.

"Not very long."

"He seems to really like you."

"Hmm."

"And apparently he has money."

"What's your point?" Selene asked.

Tom sighed.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to be honest. You see, there was this misunderstanding and now I need some cash. Just for loan of course. Could you do that for daddy?"

"You left us to pay your debts", Selene said calmly. "They broke Derek's finger and were about to do much worse…"

"No, no, no. I didn't leave you; I was trying to protect you! I had no idea that those bastards would ask you to pay that money…"

"Dad, please just stop."

"Sweetheart, you know how much I love you and your brothers…."

"Is that why you want to take Jason's organs?"

"No, I just wanted to do something good. His organs could safe lives…"

"You were going to sell them, weren't you?"

"No! How can you say that?"

"I know you dad", Selene said. "You never think about anyone except yourself."

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine." Tom's voice was suddenly very cold. "So how well does this rich boyfriend of yours really know you? Have you told him how you used to play with uncle Bobby?"

"What?" Selene sounded shocked.

"You get me that money Selene, or I'll tell him exactly what a little tramp you are. We'll see if he still wants you after that."

Kol heard Selene running. Tom appeared behind the corner. He was smiling.

"Selene had to go to the ladies room, she'll be right back."

"Hmm. Who is uncle Bobby?"

Tom looked surprised.

"How do you…"

Kol looked into his eyes.

"Tell me."

"He's my ex-wife's brother. He stayed in our house sometimes when he didn't have his own place."

"And what does he had to do with Selene?"

"I saw him touching her once when she was seven or eight."

"Touching her?"

"Yeah, she was standing naked in front of him."

"And you didn't do anything?"

"Like what?"

"I see. I want you to go to the parking hall and wait for me there. I want to have a word with you somewhere more private."

"Ok."

Kol had to really control himself that he didn't kill him right there. He would kill him very soon. And this uncle Bobby. But first things first. Kol went to Jason's room. He was lying on the bed attached to all kind of machines. Kol closed the blinds and bit his own wrist. He wasn't sure how much blood would Jason need. This was a new thing for him. Well, better safe than sorry. Kol waited until Jason opened his eyes. He looked confused. Kol smiled when he walked out and bumped into Selene. She seemed upset.

"It's done", he said calmly.

She looked relieved.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I have to run some errands before we leave; you can wait for me here."

"Are we leaving tonight?" Selene asked quietly.

"Yes. I will be back after two or maybe three hours. You can spend that time with your brothers."

"I…thank you."

Kol smiled.

"Deal is a deal. I have done my part."

Selene's face went blank.

"And I will do mine."

"Oh, I know you will." Kol leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "I will see you soon."

Kol headed to the parking hall. He had some killing to do.


	22. Nocturnal poetry

Chapter 22

Nocturnal poetry

"Please stop", Tom said desperately. "I've told you everything I know."

Kol smiled.

"Oh, I know. I'm just doing this for fun."

He broke another one of Tom's fingers. He screamed.

"What ever I have done to upset you I'm sorry!"

"Do you want to know why I'm doing this?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm, first of all, Selene is mine so I'm the only one who can mess with her. Second of all, and this is the most important one, I wanted to have sex with her tonight but you just had to make sure that she would probably cry the whole time and since crying women are not my thing, I have to wait until tomorrow. I hate waiting! And third…well, I just don't like you."

Tom seemed confused.

"But if it makes you feel any better, this is nothing comparing what I will do to the dear uncle when I find him. Too bad he doesn't live in Philadelphia anymore."

"Listen, I can help you find him…"

"You already gave me his address, thanks for that."

"But he could have moved or something, I can help you…"

"Thank you Tom but I think I manage."

Tom looked desperate.

"I know I haven't been a good father and I'm sorry but Selene wouldn't want this. Please just think about her. She's such a sweet girl…"

"I know how sweet she is. But unfortunately I'm not."

Kol moved in front of him and ripped his heart out. Tom's body fell to the floor. Kol hadn't tied him up to the chair; he had just compelled him not to move. And elderly woman came to the room carrying a tray.

"I thought you and your friend would like some tea", she said smiling.

Kol smiled at her charmingly.

"Thank you ma'am, how kind of you. And thank you for inviting us in to your home."

The woman looked at Tom's body.

"Is your friend alright?"

"Yes ma'am, he's fine. We won't bother you for much longer."

"You are not bothering me young man; it's always nice to have some company. Please, have some tea before you go."

"Sure", Kol said and sat on the couch. The woman poured some tea for him. "What a lovely home you have ma'am."

"Thank you and please call me Norma."

"Sure."

Kol drank his tea and thanked politely.

"I am afraid we must go now, good night Norma."

"Thank you; it was a pleasure to meet such a polite young man."

"Yes well, unfortunately you won't remember anything about it."

After compelling her again Kol took Tom's body and buried it under Norma's cellar. It was time to go back to the hospital. He wanted to get Selene and leave. Uncle Bobby was next on his list. Even though Kol was a monster he would have never done something like that. And the thought that this man had done it to Selene…He would definitely regret it. No one touched what was his. When Kol got back to the hospital he ran into Derek in front of Jason's room.

"How is your brother?" he asked politely.

Derek seemed happy.

"He's fine, he woke up. The doctors can't explain what happened but he's fine. It's like a miracle."

Kol smiled.

"How nice. Is Selene with him?"

Derek's expression changed.

"Yes. What do you want with her?"

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Derek seemed tense.

"My sister deserves someone who threats her properly, if you are just playing with her…"

"Oh, no need to worry, everything is fine. You don't have to worry about her."

"I'm her brother, of course I worry…"

Kol looked into his eyes.

"Selene belongs to me. You understand that and are happy for her."

"Yes, I'm happy for her", Derek repeated.

Kol tapped his shoulder.

"That's what I thought."

Kol opened the door to Jason's room. Both he and Selene were sleeping. Selene was sitting on an uncomfortable looking chair. She must have been exhausted if she had fallen asleep there. Kol touched her cheek.

"Selene?"

She opened her eyes.

"What…what time it is?"

Kol smiled.

"It's late. And it's time to go."

Selene nodded and stood up. She kissed Jason's forehead before following Kol to the door. She hugged Derek tightly.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Selene. I'm happy for you."

Selene looked surprised.

"Thank you. About Jason's hospital bill…"

"It's already been taking care of", Kol interrupted her. "Come darling."

He took Selene's hand and led her to the elevator. For some very strange reason he felt some kind of jealousy. He didn't want to share her with anyone not even with her brothers. He couldn't understand it himself.

"Is everything alright?" he asked when they got to the car.

"Yes, Jason is alright and he seemed…better. Mentally I mean."

"That's nice."

"Yes." Selene hesitated. "Did you…did you happen to see my father before you left?"

"Yes, I think I saw him leaving too. Why?"

"No reason, he just disappeared. Not that I mind…"

"He certainly didn't seem like a nice person."

"He's not", Selene said quietly.

Kol touched her cheek.

"Don't worry darling, I won't let him bother you again."

Selene looked at him.

"So he didn't say anything to you before he left?"

"No, nothing. Should he have said something?"

"No! I mean…no, I… We should go."

Selene started the car. She seemed relieved. Obviously she didn't want him to know. She looked sad and exhausted.

"So, I'm sure you want me to do my part now. Is there some specific place where you want to go or will any hotel do?"

Kol smirked.

"What I want right now, is you to get some sleep darling. Trust me; you are going to need your strength tomorrow night."

Selene seemed tense but she nodded gratefully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm not completely heartless you know."

Selene smiled.

"I don't know about that but I truly am grateful for what you did today. No matter what your reason was. Thank you."

"Oh, you can thank me properly tomorrow."

Selene's smile vanished. For a short moment Kol thought that maybe he should have said something else. Not that it mattered; he didn't have to seduce her anymore. He would get what he wanted either way.

...

Selene was standing in front of a mirror. The day had gone by too quickly. She had never been so nervous. She knew that she couldn't hide in the bathroom for much longer. She could do this. She had to. One night… Kol had wanted her to wear that white satin nightgown he had bought for her. She was brushing her hair much longer than was necessary. She just didn't want to go out. She was afraid. She really tried not to be but it was impossible. She couldn't even ask him to go easy on her. He could do what ever he wanted. That was their deal.

Selene was sure that it would hurt. She was a virgin so it would hurt either way but she also didn't think that he would be particularly gentle with her. Why would he be? Selene shivered. She couldn't have let anyone too close after what Uncle Bobby had done to her. She had thought that maybe she could someday find a kind and gentle man who would be patient with her. She had tried dating few times but those men certainly weren't patient.

She thought about Jason. What ever would happen, at least he has had another chance. And he had actually seemed happy about it. Still Selene was disgusted with herself. She had sold her body to a monster. It didn't really matter that he had agreed to just one night. Why would he want more anyway? He would probably get bored and kill her after tonight.

"Selene?" Kol's voice was impatient.

Selene took a deep breath and opened the door. Kol had actually got them a honeymoon suite. There were roses, champagne and satin sheets on the bed. Selene looked at him insecurely. He smiled and stepped in front of her. He touched her hair and face before he pulled her closer and kissed her hungrily. His hands were sliding down her back. Thankfully he remembered that she needed to breathe so he started to kiss her neck. Selene was nervous.

Suddenly she heard a ripping sound and before she noticed, she was naked. Kol took a step back and stared at her. Selene couldn't really understand why. He had seen her naked before. He licked his lips before he lifted her up and carried her to the bed bridal style. He was still looking at her very strangely. Selene tried not to shake. Her heart was beating like a drum. Kol smiled when he leaned towards her.

"Relax."

It was easy for him to say. He kissed her neck and started to caress her breasts. That didn't feel so bad. Selene let out a quiet moan when he sucked her breasts. He seemed pleased by that. She flinched when she suddenly felt his hand between her legs. He smirked.

"Relax darling."

Selene closed her eyes.

"Hmm…" She was breathing faster. Suddenly she gasped when he sank his fangs into her inner thigh. It was the strangest sensation she had ever felt. He didn't stop caressing her feminine center at the same time. Her body tensed before she reached the most powerful climax in her life. Her whole body was shaking. Kol raised his head.

"God, you taste amazing", he murmured.

That was probably a compliment, although it could have sounded creepy when there was blood on his face. In that moment Selene really didn't care. She barely noticed him unbuckle his belt. Then he thrust into her. The pain made her cry out. It really hurt. Selene tried not to cry. He was moving in and out of her causing her more pain with every thrust.

"God!" he groaned.

Selene was only hoping it would be over soon before the pain would make her cry. Finally he pulled out and lied down beside her. Selene was relieved. She was just about to ask if she could go to her own bedroom now when Kol suddenly bit his wrist.

"Here, drink", he said.

Selene was stunned.

"Why?"

Kol smirked.

"We are not nearly finished. I know you are hurting after the first time but this will help."

"No I don't…"

"It wasn't a request darling."

Selene looked at him. He definitely wasn't kidding. She really didn't feel comfortable but she took his wrist and started to suck. He seemed to like that. His blood actually made her feel better. It didn't hurt on second time. Or third. Or forth. He didn't seem to get enough. Finally Selene felt her body collapsing for exhaustion. She didn't have a strength left to even lift her finger. She barely noticed when Kol wrapped his arms around her possessively. He whispered something into her ear.

"You are mine."


	23. Dark obsessions

Chapter 23

Dark obsessions

Kol was holding Selene tightly. She was his and he was going to keep her as his lover. He had never wanted any woman so badly. That was strange since he have already had her. There was just something about her… He didn't know what exactly. But he knew what he wanted. They would travel around and she would stay in a hotel rooms always waiting for him wearing some sexy lingerie. He would buy her nice things and take her to expensive restaurants and she would satisfy his needs when ever he felt like it. And any other man who would dare to even look at her would loose his eyes. That would be a good arrangement for everyone. Selene moved and opened her eyes. Kol kissed her neck.

"Good morning darling."

"Good morning", she replied without looking at him and tried to get up.

Kol didn't let her go.

"Where are you going?"

"It is morning", she said calmly.

"Yes?"

"My debt is paid."

That surprised Kol completely. He turned her around so she was facing him.

"What are you talking about?"

"One night, that was our deal. I have done my part."

Kol smiled.

"I don't think so darling. I think I want to change that deal."

Selene looked very calm.

"Deal is a deal like you said yourself. Please respect that."

Selene stood up and wrapped a blanket around her body. Kol stood up as well.

"What is this, some kind of game?"

Selene shook her head.

"No. You got what you wanted, that's all."

Kol was starting to get annoyed.

"Do I have to remind you that I still own you?"

Selene looked at him emotionlessly.

"I know and you can push me around like before, it doesn't matter. But I won't have sex with you again."

"Oh please, don't try to tell me that you didn't like it! Why wouldn't you want it again?"

Selene didn't say anything. She tried to get past him but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Do you honestly think I will just accept this?"

"It's my choice…"

Kol tightened his grip making her whimper.

"I could take you right here and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Selene looked at him trying not to show that he was hurting her.

"Yes I know, but you would do it against my will."

Kol was getting angrier.

"You are mine and you will do what I say!"

"No." Her voice was quiet but it was full of determination.

"What did you say to me?" Kol asked with freezing tone.

"No", she repeated.

Before Kol could stop himself he hit her making her fell on the floor. She got on her feet looking at him coldly.

"Ask me again why I don't want to be with you."

Kol was staring at her furiously. Selene walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She heard a sound of breaking class. Then many loud bangs. Apparently he was destroying furniture. Selene couldn't move until she heard him leaving and slamming the door shut. She looked at her face in the mirror. The other side of her face was swollen and she would definitely have a black eye. There were bruises on her arms. She didn't care.

Selene turned the shower on and stood under it a long time. She was completely numb. She didn't even have any self loathing left anymore. She felt that she had lost herself. She was trying desperately to hold on what was still left. He had taken so much but she wasn't going to let him take her soul. Selene knew that she would have probably live a little longer if she would have just let him use her body. But she couldn't do that any more.

It was very likely that he would kill her when he would come back. For a moment she thought about running. But where could she possible go where he wouldn't find her? Maybe it was better this way. At least this will be over. Selene turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. She felt very calm now. She wanted to wear her own clothes and picked up a white t-shirt with picture of a rainbow and a peachy skirt.

She called to the room service and ordered a little bit of everything. She had a right to have a last meal. Kol owed her that much. And she wanted some music. For some reason she wanted to hear Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. She had always loved it. She found it from Kol's laptop. Fortunately he hadn't broken it. Selene closed her eyes and listened. She startled when someone knocked the door.

"Room service!"

Selene opened the door and saw a young man and a trolley full of plates.

"Thank you", Selene said smiling.

The young man was looking at her oddly.

"Is…everything alright ma'am?" he asked.

Then Selene realized what her face must look like. And the room was a mess.

"Yes everything is fine, thank you for asking…"

"Chris", he said.

"It's nice to meet you Chris. I would give you some tip but I don't have any money. I'm sorry…"

"That's ok, ma'am." Chris hesitated and took a quick look around him.

"Listen ma'am, if you need some help, my cousin is a police officer…"

Selene almost started to cry. For a moment she wanted to hug him for caring about her. But she forced herself to smile.

"Thank you but everything is fine", she said and closed the door. She sat on the couch and tried to eat. It didn't take long before Kol came back. He had a red rose on his hand. He sat on the armchair and looked at her. His face was emotionless. Then he started to smile.

"This is for you darling", he said and handed the rose to her.

"Thank you", Selene murmured.

"Are we friends again?"

"Were we friends?" Selene asked.

Kol laughed.

"I suppose you are right. But anyway, all is forgiven and I'm sure you have come to your senses."

Selene forced herself to stay calm.

"You can kill me or beat me senseless if that is what you want but I won't have sex with you again. Not willingly."

"Hmm I see. Well, alright then."

Selene truly hoped that he would kill her quickly. She closed her eyes when he stood up. She felt him leaning closer. He kissed her cheek softly.

"We'll do it your way then darling. You will beg me to take you again, I promise you."

Selene opened her eyes. Kol was smiling but there was nothing kind in his smile. He was like a predator looking at his prey.

"Just remember this, my little doll; I have all the time in the world. And you are not going anywhere."


	24. Undisclosed desires

Chapter 24

Undisclosed desires

2 weeks later

"Who's Selene?"

"What?" Kol looked at the woman lying next to him smoking a cigarette.

"When we had sex you called me Selene. Who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know", Kol murmured. "What I meant to say was…Helen?"

"Hmm, close enough, Hannah. But no worries, I'm not looking for any relationship, just some good sex. And that certainly was good."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. But let me guess, is Selene your ex-girlfriend?"

"Why would you think that?" Kol asked tensely.

Hannah laughed.

"Just a hunch. It seems that you haven't got over her yet."

"You don't know what you're talking about", Kol said coldly and started to get dressed.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not trying to intervene your life. I don't care about any of that, no offence."

Kol didn't say anything. He wasn't in a good mood. He needed some time to calm down before heading back to the hotel. Kol walked around trying to clear his head. The night was chilly. Selene… He didn't know what to do with her. Why did he want her so badly? And why did she keep turning him down? That was truly annoying.

For a couple of times he had almost lost it and just threw her to the bed and took her whether she was willing or not. He had thought about using her brothers as leverage but that would only make her hate him. Why the hell did he care if she hated him? He only wanted her body and he was going to get it no matter what.

When Kol got back to his hotel suite he saw Selene sitting on the couch reading some book. She was wearing a pink top and pajamas pants. She raised her head and greeted him emotionlessly.

"I sent your clothes to the laundry and your phone is fixed", she said.

"Hmm, good. What are you reading darling?"

"Just some detective story."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, I guess. By the way, have you seen my shirt? The one with butterflies?"

"No, what would I do with your shirt?"

"Nothing, I just thought if you have seen it. I can't find it anywhere", Selene said.

"Well, I haven't seen it."

"Ok." Selene hesitated. "I… Can I ask something?"

Kol poured himself a drink and sat next to her.

"Go ahead."

Selene seemed uncomfortable.

"Could I have some money? I need to buy few…personal things."

Kol grinned.

"Well of course you can have money darling but what do I get in return?"

Selene stood up angrily.

"Forget that I ever asked."

"Hey, wait, I was kidding", Kol said and tapped the couch. "Sit."

Selene looked at him cautiously but she obeyed.

"What do you need to buy?"

"Just some personal things…"

"What personal things?"

Selene bit her lip.

"Tell me", Kol demanded.

"Fine, tampons."

It took Kol a moment to understand what she was saying.

"Oh… So you're having your…"

"Yes." Selene wasn't looking at him. Her face was red.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow", Kol said.

"Thank you. I can just go by myself you know…"

"No", Kol interrupted her. "You are not going anywhere by yourself."

Selene sighed.

"I would really like to take a walk every now and then…"

"I said no. You don't leave this room without me."

"Why? I'm not going to run…"

Kol grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the couch.

"No, you won't run because that would be something you would definitely regret. You belong to me."

Selene looked at him coldly.

"Yes I know, I'm just a toy whose only purpose is to serve you, sure."

Kol smiled and leaned closer.

"That sounds good."

He slid his hand under her top.

"Stop it", Selene said. She tried to sound calm but her voice was shaking.

Kol kissed her neck and caressed her breasts. She was trying to push him off.

"Stop! Let me go!"

It took all his self control to get off her. He started to walk back and forth feeling completely frustrated.

"Come on, what will it take? Money, jewelry, what?"

Selene looked shocked.

"You think you can…buy me?"

"Everyone has their price, just tell me yours."

She looked hurt and walked to her room without saying a word. Kol took his class and threw it against the wall. This was unbearable. How dared she disobey him? What did she want him to do? Kol went to his own bedroom and closed the door. He couldn't understand any of this. What was wrong with him? Maybe he should just kill her. It would make things much easier. Kol opened a drawer and took out her shirt. Butterflies… He touched it carefully and smelled it. Her sweet scent was all over it. God, what was that damn woman doing to him?


	25. You will suck the life out of me

Chapter 25

You will suck the life out of me

Selene couldn't believe that this was really happening. She was going to buy tampons with Kol. Did he simply enjoy humiliating her? Well, judging by last night, yes. He had actually offered her money in exchange for sex. At least it made perfectly clear how he saw her.

But the most humiliating part was that he wasn't wrong. She had enjoyed having sex with him and she was still attracted to him. She hated herself for it. She had to hold on the shreds of her dignity. She wasn't his whore. Not to mention he was a monster. He was evil. She wouldn't be any better if she would give in to him again.

Selene sighed and got dressed. She wore a long black skirt and her pink Hello Kitty sweatshirt. She couldn't understand what had happened to her butterfly shirt. She still felt uncomfortable to wear the clothes Kol had bought for her so she needed all her own clothes. Maybe she could find a new shirt when they would go to buy tampons. But she hated to ask him. She didn't even want to think about what kind of "services" he would want in return.

"Are you ready to go?" Selene asked when she entered the living room.

Kol was just standing there. Why did he stare at her like that?

"What?" she asked.

"Your scent…" he murmured.

Oh no. Did he mean her period? He probably smelled the blood. Selene started to back away. He moved in front of her with his vampire speed. She startled. He was looking at her very strangely.

"Please, just try to control yourself", Selene said as calmly as she could.

"I want to have a taste", he said.

"What?" Selene asked stunned. "No! That's just…gross."

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

"No! If you want my blood just take it from my wrist or neck or something, but you're not going to take it…down there."

She felt herself blushing. Kol looked amused.

"So you would rather want me to bite you?"

"If you must have my blood, yes."

Kol smiled.

"Alright then darling."

Before Selene could do anything he sank his fangs into her neck. She gasped in shock. It really hurt. After few very long seconds he raised his head and licked his lips.

"Hmm, yummy."

Selene pressed the wounds on her neck.

"Bastard…" she murmured.

"What? You said you rather wanted me to bite you. If you would have just let me do what I wanted, it wouldn't have hurt at all."

Selene scowled him. Kol smiled and touched her cheek.

"That right there is your problem, darling; you want to make everything more difficult than it has to be…"

"Fine, are you happy now? Can we go?" Selene snapped.

"I don't appreciate your tone, so careful now", Kol said still smiling. "And you can't go anywhere looking like that."

"What are you…"

Suddenly Kol was behind her and his bleeding wrist was in front of her mouth. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. It was useless to fight so she just swallowed his blood. It wasn't difficult to notice that he was aroused. That was awkward. He didn't let go of her waist after he pulled his wrist away. He caressed her neck and smelled her hair.

"Ok, thank you but we should go", she murmured.

Kol didn't say anything. Finally he let her go.

"I'll go and wash my face first", Selene said without looking at him.

That was embarrassing. She looked at her neck in a mirror and noticed that the wounds were gone. She cleaned herself as fast as she could and headed to the door. Kol was already waiting for her. Neither of them spoke when they walked out of the hotel and in to a cab.

"Could I also have a new shirt?" Selene asked before she really thought about it.

Kol looked at her and grinned.

"Yes darling, I believe you have earned at least a shirt."

Selene turned her head away. Why did he have to be such a jerk? She didn't say anything when they got to a mall.

"Are you sulking now?" Kol asked amused.

She gave him an angry look. He took her hand and kissed it. She yanked her hand away. He smiled.

"Again darling, careful, it is not wise to test my patience too much."

"Fine, could you please just give me the money for…you know. I'll be right back."

Selene was sure that he would refuse but surprisingly he took his wallet from his pocket and gave her few bills.

"Thank you", she managed to say.

"You're welcome but hurry back."

Selene nodded and left quickly before he would change his mind. It was so nice to just go to a store, or anywhere for that matter, alone. She took her time and after hesitation she even greeted the shop assistant who smiled and greeted her back. That felt so…normal.

For a moment she wanted to laugh or cry or anything. She had actually forgotten what it felt like to feel normal. After all the time she had spent in Kol's world she realized how much she missed her old life. Selene didn't realize how long she had been in the store before Kol appeared in front of her. He didn't seem happy at all.

"I thought I told you to hurry back", he said coldly.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You just what? Did you speak with some other man?"

"No!" Selene said quickly.

Kol grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"Let me go", she said tensely.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Do you think that you can give me orders?" he asked emotionlessly.

"No, no…"

He started to drag her to an emergency exit.

"Kol, please stop…" Selene started.

Kol opened the door and dragged her to a stairway. Before Selene could say anything he pushed her against a wall.

"No one tells me what to do, especially not my human toy. You mean nothing to me, nothing! You are just my property. Do you understand?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, I understand just fine", Selene replied with the same tone.

She held still waiting for him to let her go when he suddenly kissed her. That surprised her completely. What kind of game was he playing? She started to struggle when his hand went under her dress.

"What are you doing…" she started when a sudden voice interrupted her.

"Hey! You are not supposed to be here."

A security guard was standing behind Kol.

"You two love birds just go and find some other place to snuggle…"

Before Selene even saw Kol moving he had turned around and broke the guard's neck. Selene was too shocked to move. Kol threw the guard's body down the stairs.

"What did you do…" Selene murmured.

"I will do what ever I want", Kol said emotionlessly. "And if you know what's best for you, you will start to obey me."

Selene couldn't say anything. She barely noticed Kol opening the door and leading her back in. There were people everywhere. Nice, normal people with their shopping bags. People who hadn't just seen a man dying. Suddenly Selene noticed a policeman. Something just snapped. She ran to him as fast as she could and started to cry.

"Help me, please help me!"

"Calm down ma'am", he said. "What's wrong?"

Kol was there before Selene could say anything.

"Please forgive my wife officer", he said smiling. "I'm afraid she's not quite…well."

The policeman looked at him.

"I think it's best if I have a word with the lady…"

Kol looked into his eyes.

"You don't have to do that, everything is fine."

"Yes, I'm sure everything is fine", the policeman said.

Kol took Selene's hand and started to lead her out.

"Oh darling, that certainly wasn't smart", he said smiling. "You do realize that will have to punish you."

Selene shivered.

"Please just kill me", she said quietly.

Kol leaned closer and touched her ear with his lips.

"Oh no, no, no, I have something much better in mind."


	26. Humanity

Chapter 26

Humanity

What the hell was this? Why did he feel like this? No, he didn't feel. That was for those who were weak. Kol was angry. Angry at himself for losing control, angry at that man who had dared to interrupt him, angry at her for doing this to him… He didn't feel. It was that simple.

He dragged Selene back to their hotel room not caring that he was probably bruising her arm. If he was hurting her, she didn't show it in any way. Her face was completely blank. He should just kill her right there like she had asked. It was probably the only way to make this stop. She didn't move when he pushed her in to their suite and slammed the door shut.

"You are going to pay for that little stunt you pulled", he said coldly. "No one disobeys me."

She looked at him emotionlessly. There was nothing in her eyes. No fear, no sadness, nothing.

"It doesn't matter", she said.

Her voice was so hollow that it made Kol look at her.

"You won. There's nothing left. Just do what ever you want."

"If you think that I'm going to pity you…"

She shook her head.

"I know you won't. You are going to use my body until you get bored and kill me but that's ok. None of it matters anymore."

Kol grabbed her chin and made her to look at him.

"Don't play games with me sweetheart; we both know you enjoyed that night."

"Yes, I did", she said calmly.

That surprised Kol.

"That's what I thought. So you are finally ready to accept the truth?"

"Yes. The truth is that I'm nothing but a whore who enjoyed sleeping with a monster. I'm filthy, just like he said."

"What?"

"Go ahead, do what ever you want. I'm not going to fight."

Kol stared at her. She looked so…empty. All the light in her was gone. But he could have what he wanted now. And she would enjoy it as well. He wouldn't be forcing her. He touched her cheek. She didn't react on any way. He kissed her and caressed her neck. This was what they both wanted.

Then why couldn't he continue? Kol pushed her on the couch and looked at her. Dammit. What the hell was wrong with him? So what if he had broken her, she was just a human. Her life meant nothing. And yet…dammit! He sat next to her and grabbed her chin making an eye contact.

"Selene, you will forget everything what happened today", he said calmly. "You only remember that we went to the mall and everything went well. Do you understand?"

She nodded and Kol released her from the compulsion. She blinked couple of times and looked at him. She seemed confused.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"So I took you shopping and this is the thanks I get? You don't even bother to listen to me."

"I'm sorry… Could you say that again?"

"I said that I'm going out. I don't know what time I'm coming back."

"Oh, ok. And I'll just…well, I'll stay here."

Kol took some money from his wallet.

"Here, if you want to have a cup of coffee or something."

She looked at him confused.

"But…the room service adds it to the room's bill, right?"

"No, I meant if you want to go downstairs to the restaurant."

Selene's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

Kol sighed annoyed.

"Sure, why not, but you won't leave this hotel."

Selene seemed excited but suddenly she was cautious.

"What do you want in return?"

Kol grinned.

"Hmm, let me think…how about a massage?"

Selene scowled him.

"What kind of massage?"

"Just a massage, my neck feels tense. But of course you can decline…"

"No, no, a massage is fine."

"Good, I'll see you later then and you better be in this room when I come back. And we'll be leaving tomorrow; I just remembered that I have some…unfinished business to take care of."

"Business?"

"Yes, there's this old friend I must find. I bet he is just dying to see me."

"Right… I'll see you later."

Kol turned to the door thinking about dear old Uncle Bobby who he was planning to meet soon.

"Thank you", Selene said quietly.

Kol turned to her and grinned.

"Oh, please feel free to thank me properly when ever you want."

Selene didn't say anything. Kol walked out of the door. Funny, that was the most humane thing he had done since…well, since he had been a human. Not that it mattered, no one would ever know about it.

...

**I know this has been dark but I wanted to make Kol feel a little compassion. What do you think, is it good or not?**


	27. Babysteps

Chapter 27

Babysteps

Kol looked at an old house in front of him. It certainly hadn't been painted recently and there were all kind of junk on the yard. Kol walked to the door and knocked. A man who opened the door was maybe in his forties, he had a dark messy hair and his eyes were almost grey. He was wearing boxers and a dirty t-shirt.

"What?" he asked angrily. "And for your sake, you better not sell anything…"

"Robert Leven?" Kol asked calmly.

"Who wants to know?" he asked rudely.

Kol smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Are you Robert Leven?"

"Yes."

"Good. In that case, invite me in."

"Come in."

Kol walked in and closed the door behind him. The house looked as bad inside than outside. Clearly Uncle Bobby wasn't much of a housekeeper.

"Are you here alone?" Kol asked.

"Yes", he replied mechanically.

"Do you expect any company?"

"No."

"Good, we can chat then."

"Who are you?" he asked.

Kol smiled.

"That is not important. Only thing you need to know is that I'm here for Selene."

Bobby's eyes widened.

"Who?" he asked coldly.

"Oh come on, surely you remember your niece? What a sweet girl she is, despite of what you did to her."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And you shouldn't believe a word she says, that girl had always been a liar."

"Hmm, somehow I doubt that. You want to know what I think. I think that you are the liar here, Uncle Bobby."

"Get the hell out of my house, I don't have to listen…"

"Quiet", Kol said and twisted his arm back breaking few bones. He was screaming.

"I haven't done anything, I swear!"

"You know, nobody likes liars", Kol said smiling and did the same to his other arm.

"Alright, please just stop! What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to admit what you did to Selene."

Bobby looked at him tensely but didn't say anything.

Kol shrugged.

"Alright, I can do this all day. And you still have plenty of bones left to break."

"No! Alright… But I didn't do anything wrong, she wanted it."

"Really now? You do realize that she was a child?"

"Look, I'm sorry but I didn't do anything wrong…"

Kol grabbed his throat smiling coldly.

"Oh, you will be much sorrier when I have finished, I promise you."

...

Selene was standing on a balcony looking at the Pacific Ocean. She was excited to be in the west coast for the first time. She had always wanted to swim in the sea. She had to ask Kol when he would come back. Hopefully he wouldn't ask anything unreasonable in return. But he had acted surprisingly nice for last few days. Selene couldn't help but wonder what the catch was. Kol never did anything without some kind of hidden agenda.

She looked at all the people on the beach laughing and enjoying the last sunrays for the day. The sun would set soon. Selene had no idea what time Kol would be back but she hoped that he would be in a good mood. Hopefully the meeting with his friend had been successful. It was funny but somehow she found it hard to picture Kol spending time with a friend. Did they go out for a beer or something? Selene couldn't help but smile.

She went back inside to their suite and tried to think of something to do. Kol had left some of his clothes lying around so she started to gather them. Men, it didn't seem to matter were they humans or vampires, they always seemed to be messy. She took the clothes to his bedroom and opened a drawer. She was just about to place the clothes there when she noticed something. Was that her shirt? She picked it up. It was her shirt. She had thought that she lost it.

But why would he keep it in his drawer? Selene couldn't think of any reason for that. If he wanted to mess with her he could probably think of something better than stealing her clothes. She had a feeling that it was best not to say anything to him. She put the shirt back to the drawer and placed his clothes on the bed. She barely got out of his room when Kol arrived. He seemed to be in an excellent mood.

"Hello darling", he said smiling. "How was your day?"

"Not so bad. How about yours?"

Kol grinned.

"I can't complain."

"That's nice. So that meeting with your friend went ok?"

"Oh, you could certainly say that. And here, I got something for you."

He handed her a bag.

"What is this?" Selene asked.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Just see for yourself."

Selene opened the bag and picked up some cloth. It was a white shirt with pink sleeves and a picture of a bunny. Selene couldn't believe her eyes.

"You…got me a shirt?"

Kol smiled.

"Since you don't seem to wear those very expensive clothes I bought for you, I figured this might be more of your liking."

"It is, thank you."

Suddenly she was cautious. Why was he being so nice?

"But if I remember correctly you still owe me that massage", he said grinning.

Selene sighed.

"Yes, let's just get it over with."

She sat on the couch and Kol sat on the floor in front of her. She started to massage his shoulders.

"Hmm, you have a nice touch darling", he said.

Selene rolled her eyes. Then she noticed something on his neck and shirt. Blood. She tried to ignore it.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked. Apparently he noticed her body tensing.

"You should probably change your shirt", she said quietly.

Kol turned and looked at her.

"Hmm, probably."

He got up and walked to his bedroom but he came back almost immediately.

"Have you been in my room?" he asked.

"I just took some of your clothes there, I didn't touch anything", Selene said as calmly as she could.

Kol looked at her for a while.

"Hmm", he murmured and went back to his room.

Selene looked at the shirt he had bought for her. Had he actually done something nice without wanting anything in return? That seemed very strange. And why was he keeping her shirt in his drawer? Selene had no idea what to think.


	28. It's the perfect denial

Chapter 28

It's the perfect denial

Kol looked at Selene who was swimming in the sea. She seemed happy. Kol had never been much of a sunbathing type so he stayed in the shadow enjoying his drink. He had finally figured out what was going on, why she had that kind of affect on him. It was simply a physical thing. For some reason he felt unusually strong physical attraction towards her. That was all it was, pheromones or something. What else could it be?

It would pass, he was sure of it. When he would have sex with her few more times, he would definitely get over it. She would give in soon. He had been nice to her and everything. It wasn't like he really cared about her happiness. He wasn't watching her right now because she looked so happy; he wanted to make sure that no other man would go near her. And that wasn't because some kind of jealousy, what a ridiculous thought, it was because she was his property and no one else would touch her. That was also the reason why he had killed Uncle Bobby.

Yes, everything was clear now. What a relief. No more annoying confusion. Everything was as it should be. His pretty doll had proven to be a very useful toy. She had taken care of all the boring things so everything went smoothly. And in the end, it wasn't much what she asked from him. As long as she would obey him, he didn't see any reason not to give her those small things, like a swim in the sea.

"Hi", someone said.

Kol raised his head and saw a young woman who had a long platinum hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a black, very tiny, bikini that barely covered her breasts. She was smiling.

"Hello", Kol replied.

"Aren't you hot wearing so many clothes?" she purred.

Kol grinned.

"I don't get hot so easily."

"Really? Well, why don't you buy me a drink and tell me more."

"Hmm, tempting but I'm here with someone."

"Someone?"

Kol pointed at Selene who was wading in the water. She was wearing a pink swimsuit. The woman looked at him disbelievingly.

"Her? Oh honey, someone like you could do much better."

Kol smiled.

"Someone like you perhaps?"

The woman smiled too.

"Well, you have to buy me that drink first."

"I don't think so. I seriously doubt that screwing you would be worth having a conversation with you first."

The woman looked stunned. She was staring at him with her mouth open.

"Go to hell you creep, you deserve to be with that ugly cow of yours", she snapped and walked away.

Kol sighed. Why did she have to say that? Now he would have to kill her. He looked at Selene who was still in the water. Oh well, this wouldn't take long.

...

Selene couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. She loved swimming. And it was a beautiful day. She had enjoyed every minute but now she was starting to get tired. She was ready to go back to the hotel. Selene took her towel and looked for Kol but he wasn't under the sunshade anymore. Her dress and sandals were still there though, so she wore the dress on top of her swimsuit.

She wasn't sure should she wait for him or go back to the hotel. When Selene saw a man approaching her smiling kindly she left quickly. She didn't want to get him killed. It was strange but that was her first reaction now when anyone tried to approach her. And at the same time she really hoped that she could talk with someone, anyone.

She hoped that someone could hug her or ever touch her hand. She felt lonelier every day. Being so close to other people but still so far away from them was hard. Only one who she talked to or spent time with was Kol. She had almost asked him to hold her couple of times just to feel someone close to her. She could imagine what his response would be. Selene sighed. She was almost at the hotel when Kol appeared next to her.

"Had enough swimming, darling?"

"Yes, it was great. Thank you."

"Oh, no problem, I actually had a good time as well", he said grinning.

Selene didn't even want to know what he meant.

"That's nice", she murmured. She felt that she needed a shower.

"Are you hungry?" Kol asked when they got to their suite.

"Yes, a little bit. But I think I'll take a shower first."

"Alright, I'll order you something to eat."

Selene looked at him. He was smiling kindly. She had a sudden urge to hug him but she didn't. Instead she just smiled.

"Thank you", she said and walked to the bathroom. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome. She had read about it. Having positive feelings towards your captor. Mistake a lack of abuse for an act of kindness. Great. Selene took a quick shower and wore a peachy summer dress. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Oh, to hell with it. She opened the bathroom door and walked to the living room. Kol was standing next to a trolley full of plates.

"Perfect timing darling, your food is…"

Selene walked straight to Kol and kissed him. He was completely surprised.

"Well, I have to take you swimming more often", he said grinning.

"Sorry…" Selene murmured. Kol pulled her closer and kissed her. She didn't mind. Her hands went to his shirt. He helped her to take it off. His kisses were deep and passionate. She wrapped her arms around him tightly wanting to feel him closer. His hand went under her dress touching her where she wanted the most. She moaned and sank her nails into his shoulder. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and started quickly to unbuckle his jeans.

"Say that you want me", he said demandingly.

"I want you", she said and kissed him.

She tilted her head back when he entered her. Her moans were getting louder.

"Selene…" he growled in pleasure as he thrust into her over and over again. Selene held on to his shoulders even tighter when she reached her climax. She had no idea how they ended up to his bed. He ripped her dress off and picked up where they had left off in the living room. It was different than their first night. Now she actually knew what she wanted. And what he wanted. Selene felt out of breath when they finally lied under the covers.

"That was a nice surprise", he murmured.

Selene didn't know what to say. She had no idea why she had done that. She didn't even want to imagine what he thought of her.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know", Kol said.

Selene looked at him.

"What?"

"You enjoy sex, that's perfectly natural."

"Oh come on, like you don't see me as a…" Selene felt too embarrassed to continue.

Kol shook his head.

"No, I don't see you like that."

She hesitated.

"I should go to my own bed", she murmured.

Kol grabbed her hand.

"No you shouldn't."

She didn't really want to go.

"Could you hold me?" she asked although she was sure that he would laugh.

He smirked.

"Sure darling, I can do that."

Selene leaned her head to his chest and closed her eyes. She knew she should probably hate herself but she really didn't care. Since she was going to hell anyway, she might as well enjoy the ride.


	29. Think twice

Chapter 29

Think twice

"I don't get this", Kol said. "If these machines are ruling the world and know how to time travel, why can't they kill one lousy human?"

Selene looked at him amused.

"Because if John Connor would die, there would be no sequels."

"There are sequels?"

"Yes, three so far."

"Hmm. I must admit though that I didn't think you would like this kind of movies."

"I grew up with two brothers; The Terminator was one of the first movies I saw."

"Really?"

Selene nodded and took a bite from her sandwich. They were sitting on the couch watching TV. It was afternoon already but she was still wearing her Winnie the Pooh nightgown. Her feet were on his lap. Kol couldn't help but look at her. She looked so beautiful with her hair down drinking her soda with a straw. She noticed him looking at her.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

He pulled her closer so his face was only inches away from hers.

"No, I can't see anything", he said grinning and kissed her.

She pulled away touching his face softly.

"Kol, I really need a break. After last night and this morning…. It was…nice but I need to eat and rest…"

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Nice? By the sounds of it, I would say it was more than nice."

Selene looked away blushing.

"Oh come on, don't say that you are going to turn me down again. You are mine now, in every sense of the word, there's no turning back", Kol said caressing her cheek.

Selene was quiet for a while.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked without looking at him.

"What do you mean darling?"

Selene swallowed and looked at him.

"If we continue sleeping together, then what? Are you going to kill me when you get bored?"

"No", Kol said before he could even think about it. "I'm not going to kill you."

She looked at him with her pretty blue eyes.

"What do you want from me then?"

That was a good question. He didn't have any answer. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Look", he said annoyed. "This is a good thing we have here, let's not ruin it. You like having sex with me, so there's no reason to stop. And I can be nice to you if that's what you want, so everybody wins."

"Right, since this is just some game to you", she said quietly.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Write you a poem? Sing you a serenade? You should really learn some gratitude, after everything I have done for you…"

She stood up and started to walk to her room. Kol stepped in front of her.

"Don't you walk away from me", he snapped.

"I don't want to fight", she replied coldly.

"Then stop being so difficult and remember your place! You are my property!" he shouted.

She looked like he had just hit her.

"I'm not an object", she said and walked pass him. He didn't try to stop her this time. Damn woman was driving him crazy. Kol felt a strong need to break something. It was probably best to leave before he would really loose his temper. It would be a shame to destroy such a nice room.

...

Selene took a long shower in order to calm down. She was more confused than ever. What was she doing? What was wrong with her? She had slept with him again. And she had some feelings towards him. That wasn't right. Why was she feeling something towards a person who was keeping her here against her will? She had no idea. She sighed and wrapped a towel around herself. It was about time to get dressed. She grabbed the first dress she could find and placed it on her bed. She took the towel off and was standing naked next to the bed when the door suddenly opened.

"Kol?" someone said.

There was a strange man standing at the door. He was wearing a dark suit. Apparently they were both equally stunned to see each other. It took few seconds before he quickly turned around.

"I am so sorry miss, I must be in a wrong room", he murmured.

"No you're not", Selene said before she could really think about it. "If you're looking for Kol…"

The man was about to turn to her so she quickly grabbed the towel.

"Would you mind waiting outside?"

"Yes, yes, of course", he said and closed the door.

Selene felt herself blushing. A stranger had just seen her naked. That was certainly awkward. She forced herself to get dressed as quickly as she could. She was wearing a long colorful dress when she opened the door. The man was standing in the living room. He looked uncomfortable.

"I truly apologize, I should have knocked…" he started.

"Yes, that would have been a good idea. So you are here to see Kol?"

"Yes, I am his brother. My name is Elijah."

Selene was surprised. She certainly hasn't expected to meet any of Kol's family.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Selene", she said holding out her hand.

He took it and they shook. He was looking at her curiously.

"And you are…a friend of Kol's?"

Selene wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Elijah repeated. "Who does then?"

Selene shrugged.

"I have been with him for a while now."

"I see. Do you know when he is coming back?"

"No, he comes and goes how he wants. You are welcome to wait for him here if you want."

"Thank you, that would be nice if my presence do not bother you."

"No it doesn't, as long as you don't try to bite me."

Elijah looked surprised.

"I will do my best not to."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I think Kol has some scotch if you want a drink."

"No thank you."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Elijah cleared his throat.

"So, Miss Selene, how did you end up here with my brother?"

Selene hesitated. She didn't know what she should say to him. Kol had mentioned that one of his brothers had killed him. Hopefully it hadn't been this one.

"It's a long story", she murmured.

Elijah sat on an armchair.

"Apparently we have time."

"I don't want to bore you…"

Elijah looked at her closely.

"There is no need to fear me", he said calmly. "I am not going to hurt you."

Selene looked at him cautiously. For some very strange reason she actually believed him. Before she even knew what she was doing she sat on the couch. She had no intention to confide in him but he was there and he wanted to talk to her. That was all she had needed for a long time, just being able to talk to someone. She had no idea where to start.

"I…I made a deal with him", she said quietly.

"I see. What kind of deal?"

Before Selene realized tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm not a good person… I deserve this…"

He leaned towards her and gently touched her shoulder. That was so kind gesture that she couldn't help but smile at him. He was smiling too.

"What the hell?" an angry voice asked.

That made her freeze. Kol was standing at the door looking at them furiously. Selene was too afraid to speak.

"Selene", Kol said coldly. "You will go to my bedroom and wait for me there. Now."

She stood up and walked to his room. She had never seen him so angry before. Selene was too afraid to even think about what he would do to her.


	30. Jealousy is the grave of affection

Chapter 30

Jealousy is the grave of affection

She was smiling at him. He was touching her. That was all Kol could think about. He was full of dark rage. She belonged to him. Why didn't she smile at him like that? Did she like Elijah better? How dared Elijah to touch his woman? A very small part of him understood that this was ridiculous but he couldn't control himself. Elijah stood up and looked at him calmly.

"Kol…"

"Leave", Kol interrupted him. "Now before I'll throw you out of the window."

Elijah looked surprised.

"Right… Very well then, I will go downstairs waiting for you to calm down."

Kol waited that he left before walking slowly to his bedroom. Selene was standing there looking at him cautiously. She backed away when he took a step towards her. Her heart was beating fast. Apparently she was afraid. Kol looked at her emotionlessly.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked demandingly.

"You", she said quietly.

"That's right. Now show me. Clothes off."

She looked shocked.

"No", she said with a shaky voice.

"What?" Kol asked furiously. "You want me to get Elijah here, is that it?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not going to have sex with you just because I'm afraid what you will do to me if I decline."

"In that case you are a very stupid girl. Now don't make me repeat myself…"

"Just listen to yourself", Selene said trying to prevent her voice from shaking. "You want to have sex with me to prove that you own me. Can't you see how degrading that is? Why don't you just brand me while you're at it?"

Kol moved in front of her with his vampire speed and grabbed her arm roughly.

"That can be arranged", he said menacingly. "You will obey me!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she shouted. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I was just talking with your brother…"

"If you want to talk, you will talk to me", Kol said angrily. "Not to my brother or anyone else for that matter."

"You can't ask me to…"

Kol grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not asking. For now on, you won't be able to speak to anyone except me. Not one word."

She looked at him horrified.

"No, no, you can't do this…"

"I just did. Next time you might want to think twice before saying no to me."

He turned around and walked to the door.

"Thank you", Selene said icily.

Kol stopped and looked at her. She dried her eyes and scowled him.

"For a very short moment I actually thought that I could feel something towards you, something other than contempt. You certainly helped me to come to my senses so thank you for that."

Somehow those words cut him.

"You better learn to watch your tongue sweetheart", he said coldly. "Or I'll do it for you and believe me, you don't want that. Now get ready for dinner, we'll leave as soon as I come back."

She didn't say anything. Kol walked to the door. It was best to go and see what his brother wanted. Hopefully he would be able to control himself. He still had an urge to stab his brother. Kol couldn't understand why he was feeling like this. Wait, not feeling, he didn't feel, so it had to be something else. He didn't like people touching what was his. That was all it was. Why would he care if she had smiled at his brother? She never looked at him like that… But who cared, she was his. In time she would learn to accept that. Kol went to the hotel bar looking for Elijah. He was sitting on a corner table having a drink.

"What was that?" Elijah asked calmly when Kol had sat down.

"What was what?" Kol asked annoyed.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"That little jealousy thing of yours?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not jealous!"

Elijah looked at him closely.

"Hmm, right. So who is that girl?"

"She's no one, just my toy. You know I don't like people touching my toys."

"Sure. Is she still alive?"

Kol looked at him coldly.

"What I do with my toys is none of your business, brother. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"And you couldn't call?"

Elijah smiled.

"Yes, I suppose that would have been a good idea considering what happened…"

"What do you mean?" Kol asked sharply.

"I'm afraid I managed to scare your… toy when I came looking for you."

"She didn't look so scared when I saw you."

Elijah looked at him curiously.

"She needed to talk so I listened. What's the problem?"

Kol didn't know what to say.

"The problem is that you were touching her", he snapped.

Elijah looked amused.

"Yes, I touched her shoulder. You know little brother, if I wouldn't know better I would still say that you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous! How could I be?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm wrong. But a little advice about women, they don't usually appreciate being treated as property."

"Why would I care? And what do you know about women?"

Elijah smiled.

"I have learned a thing or two over the years. As far as I can tell, women are very complicated creatures. Compassion and understanding are usually what they want. Not that you care, of course."

"No, I don't care."

"Of course not. Well, I should probably be going, it was nice to see you little brother."

"Hmm", Kol murmured.

Elijah stood up.

"Oh, and I must say that I don't blame you for wanting to keep that girl. Judging by what I saw, she has very nice…personality."

"What?" Kol asked furiously.

Elijah smiled innocently and left without saying anything else. Damn brother. Damn woman. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He didn't like any of this. He had always been in control and he sure as hell wasn't going to give that up. Not for anyone.


	31. Silence

**Answer to lovelifegymnastics, Selene is 19.**

Chapter 31

Silence

_He wants me to be quiet so I will be. If he is the only one I can talk to then I rather not talk at all. He wants me to be some mindless puppet that he can use when ever he feels like it. My thoughts and feelings don't matter…_

_He's a monster. He takes and takes until there's nothing left. I only exist to amuse him. It doesn't matter to him what I want or need…_

_He found the picture I had managed to hide from him. Picture of Derek and Jason. He took it from me and said that I wouldn't get it back until I would start to talk to him. It doesn't matter, he had probably ripped it already…_

_Today he threatened to take my memories. He said he could make me obedient. It doesn't matter. I feel like a ghost of the person I once was. Soon I will be just an empty shell. That's what he wants. I'm not a person to him; I'm just a thing he wants to play with. I wonder what it will feel like to fade away. To lose all that makes me who I am. Maybe the pain will disappear as well…_

_I had a dream where I was swimming in the sea. The sun was shining and I was happy. It was strange. I can barely remember what happiness feels like…_

_Today I didn't want to eat. Why would I? He was angry and he forced me to eat. I hated him more with every bite I was forced to take. He said his patience is running out. If I know what is good for me I better start act normal…_

_He bruised my arm. He said he could easily make me talk or scream if I wouldn't do it willingly. He threw me on the bed told me to speak up if I don't want it. When I didn't speak he ripped my shirt off but didn't continue. He took all my own clothes and only left me some tiny lace underwear he had bought. He said I won't need any clothes since I'm not going anywhere until I obey him. If he wanted to humiliate me by forcing me wear nothing but that underwear he failed. It doesn't matter to me anymore…_

_He locked me in this room. It won't be long now. I'm not afraid. It just breaks my heart that I can't say goodbye to Derek and Jason or even hear their voice. But I can't cry, there are no tears left anymore. I can only hope that they will be happy and live a good life. I don't want them to be sad because of me. Maybe I will see them again, if not in this world, then the next one…_

"What's that?" Kol asked.

Selene tried to hide a small notebook behind her back.

"Give it to me", he said coldly.

She didn't give it so he ripped it from her hands roughly. There was a glimpse of desperation in her eyes.

"You want this back? Then say it!" Kol shouted holding the notebook on his hand.

She didn't speak or move. Kol walked out angrily and slammed the door shut. He sat on the couch and looked at the notebook. It was some kind of diary. He read one page after another. It almost made him feel…what? Guilty? That was ridiculous. She had brought this on herself. It wasn't like he enjoyed treating her like this. All she would have to do was obey him. He could make her obey. For some reason he hadn't done it yet. But it didn't matter; she would sooner or later come to her senses.

Kol looked at the picture of Selene with her brothers. She looked so happy standing between them. They were all smiling. For some reason, that annoyed him. Why couldn't she be like that with him? Why would she need anyone else? He could be nice to her if she would just be obedient. He might even turn her. The thought had crossed his mind several times lately.

She was his and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything take her from him. Not even death. But first she had to understand who was in charge. He should check that she hadn't managed to hide anything else from him. Kol opened the door to her bedroom. She was lying on the bed wearing that sexy red lingerie he had given to her. He caressed her cheek.

"Selene? Wake up darling."

There was no reaction.

"Selene?" he repeated louder and shook her. Still nothing. "Dammit, Selene!"

He tried everything but she didn't wake up. Her pulse was normal though and she was breathing.

"Don't you dare do this to me! Wake up!"

For the first time in centuries Kol felt fear. He had no idea what to do. Hospital…yes, he should take her to a hospital. He quickly got some of her clothes and dressed her before carrying her outside.

"Is everything alright Mr. Smith…" the receptionist started.

"Get me a cab; I need to take her to a hospital!"

The receptionist acted fast and it didn't take long before they were in a cab. He held her in his arms stroking her hair. Kol carried her to the hospital and explained to some nurses what had happened. They asked him to wait in a lobby. Kol was walking back and forth until the doctor finally came to him. He was in his forties; he had dark hair and brown eyes.

"Mr. Smith? I'm Dr. Williams. Could I ask few questions about your wife?"

"What's wrong with her?" Kol asked tensely.

"Does she have a history of any mental illness?"

"What? No."

"Alright. Have your wife experienced something traumatic lately? Like a lost of a loved one, being a victim or a witness of violence, major life changes, anything like that?"

"Yes, there might be something like that", Kol murmured.

Dr. Williams looked serious.

"Thing is Mr. Smith, that physically there is nothing wrong with your wife, but for some reason she is catatonic. That usually happens when the mind tries to protect itself from any more damage…"

"What are you saying?" Kol interrupted him.

"She needs a psychological evaluation, so I am sending her to a psychiatric hospital…"

"No."

"I understand that this must be difficult for you but without proper treatment…"

Kol looked into his eyes.

"You are not sending her anywhere. She is fine and she will leave here with me."

"Yes, I'm sure you are right. She should leave here with you."

Kol marched straight to Selene's room. She was lying on a bed with her eyes closed.

"You think you can fool me? Well, guess again!"

He forced her eyes open.

"Open your eyes and stand up."

She obeyed.

"Now speak."

She didn't say anything; she was just staring in front of her. There was no expression on her face.

"Selene speak dammit, say something."

She was still quiet. He couldn't see anything in her eyes.

"Raise your hand", Kol said.

She obeyed. So her body was responding but her mind wasn't.

_Soon I will be just an empty shell…_

No… Shit! This wasn't what he wanted. There had to be a way to fix this. But he had no idea how.


	32. You're the closest to heaven

**Sorry if this turned out too sugary.**

Chapter 32

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

"Can you fix her?" Kol asked impatiently.

Elijah sighed.

"First of all, she is a human, not some machine and second of all, I am not a doctor."

"There must be something you can do."

Elijah looked at Selene who was sitting on the couch like some robot.

"I can try something but that would mean that I have to touch her", he said looking at Kol.

"Yes, yes, do what ever you have to do", Kol said tensely.

Elijah sat next to her and gently touched her face.

"Selene, everything is alright. You are safe; no one is going to hurt you."

He caressed her hand softly and continued talking to her. She was just staring in front of her. Elijah turned to Kol.

"What does she like? What kinds of things make her happy?"

It suddenly hit Kol that he really didn't know. He had never bothered to find out.

"She…she likes to swim. And I think she likes chocolate ice cream. Reading maybe and movies."

Elijah looked at him expectantly waiting for him to continue.

"I don't know, ok?" Kol snapped. "But I'll find out. Just stay here with her."

Kol went to his bedroom looking for his phone. There was at least one person who would know these things.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Is this Derek?"

"Yes, who's asking?"

"It's Kol, I'm… a friend of Selene's, we met in the hospital…"

"Yes, I remember", Derek interrupted him. "Is Selene alright?"

He sounded worried. Kol bit his lip.

"Listen, I need to ask you something, I know it probably sounds weird but please just answer."

"Yes?" Derek asked cautiously.

"I need you to tell me what Selene likes? What makes her happy?"

"What?"

"Please just tell me."

"What's going on…"

"Dammit, if you care about Selene at all, tell me!"

There was a moment of silence.

"She likes flowers, especially sunflowers and white roses. And classical music, Moonlight Sonata is her favorite… Poems, anything by Emily Dickinson. Balloons, Chinese food, history, art, especially paintings of some nice scenery… Fantasy books and movies, pastel colors, fluffy animals, but definitely not spiders, she's afraid of them. Night sky, stars and the moon… Candles, Winnie the Pooh, funny videos from YouTube. That's the first that comes to my mind. Now would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Thank you very much for your help, I'll call you soon."

"But…"

Kol hung up before Derek could say anything else. He went back to the living room. Elijah was still stroking Selene's hand and talking to her calmingly.

"I think she needs to feel safe before there is even a chance that she gets better", Elijah said. "What ever caused this condition must have been deeply traumatizing…"

"Yes, I'm a jerk, I know that, thank you very much", Kol snapped.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"You better calm down, that is not helping."

"I did this to her, ok? I broke her because I was so fucking blind and selfish!"

Kol walked back and forth running his fingers through his hair. Elijah looked at him closely.

"You really care about this girl", he said quietly.

Kol laughed bitterly.

"Sure, I care so much that I suffocated her. How the hell couldn't I saw how much she was suffering? Well, of course I didn't see when I only concentrated on what I wanted."

Elijah stood up and placed his hand on Kol's shoulder.

"I have to fix this", Kol murmured desperately.

Elijah nodded.

"We will think of something. As I said, it is best to start with a safe environment. Did you find out what she likes?"

"Yes… She shouldn't be here; this is probably the last place where she feels safe."

"Alright, where do you want to take her then?"

"The sea… She likes the sea so I need a house near a beach."

"Ok, I will see what I can find", Elijah said and took his phone.

...

1 week later

"I am sorry Mr. Smith, but there's no change", Mrs. Barker said. She was a private nurse who Kol had hired to take care of Selene. "Mrs. Smith's vital functions are good but there is still no reaction to anything. Forgive me for asking but are you absolutely sure you don't want to send her to…somewhere else? I can recommend some very upscale private hospitals…"

"No, she stays here."

"Yes, of course", Mrs. Barker said quickly. "I must say that I truly admire your dedication to your wife. She is lucky to have a husband like you."

"Hmm", Kol murmured tensely.

He went to Selene's room. It was decorated with pastel colors, there were paintings on the walls, flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, classical music. Selene was lying on the bed wearing her Winnie the Pooh nightgown. Kol had bought her two others similar nightgowns. There was a book by Emily Dickinson on a nightstand. Mrs. Barker had read it to her. There was also a framed picture of Selene and her brothers. Kol touched her cheek gently.

"Would you like to go to the beach and look at the sunset?" he asked.

She was just staring in front of her, silent as always.

"Ok, I think we should go", he said and lifted her up.

He carried her outside. The house was right next to the sea and there was a private beach. Kol had already put a blanket on the ground. He sat down and placed her in front of him wrapping his arms around her. It was very peaceful; there was only the sound of waves and some seagulls. The sun was about to set so the sky was almost pink.

"You are not cold, are you?" Kol asked and held her tighter. Her back was leaning to his chest. "Do you like this? You like nice sceneries, right?"

There was no answer. Kol sighed.

"Listen Selene, I really need you to come back. Could you do that darling?"

She remained silent.

"Ok, I know you must hate me, you definitely have every right, but please… I need you. Not just your body, you. And you are not an object or puppet or anything like that, you are…beautiful. Every part of you. I know I don't deserve you and you sure as hell deserve someone much better than me but… The first time when I tasted your blood I felt your light inside of me. Ok, I probably shouldn't have said that last part but this isn't exactly my specialty so please cut me some slack. But the truth is that I always knew I didn't deserve you so I tried to own you and make you eventually want to be with me, which was stupid and I'm an idiot but please believe me when I say that I never wanted this. And I would have never really taken your memories. Please Selene… I can be better I swear."

He turned her around gently and touched her face.

"Please…"

Suddenly she looked straight to him. She seemed confused.

"Selene? Selene! Are you there?"

She looked even more confused.

"Oh right, you're not talking to me, just a second."

His pupils dilated. She tried to turn her head away in panic.

"No, no, I'm not going to hurt you. You can talk to who ever you want. There, now please say something."

"Where are we?" she asked looking around her cautiously.

Kol had never been so relieved.

"On the beach, darling."

"Yes, I can see that, but how did we end up here? I can't remember…And why am I wearing a nightgown?"

Kol smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Her body tensed immediately.

"Sorry", he said and pulled away.

"What's going on? Why are you being so nice?"

"Ok, we need to make some new arrangements", he said.

Selene looked at him cautiously.

"What arrangements?"

"For now on I want to make things easier for you so tell me what you need."

Selene looked suspicious.

"And what do you want in return?"

"Not much just that you stay with me."

"You make it sound like I would have a choice. I'm your property, right?"

Kol shook his head.

"No, you are not property. I know you must hate me after how I've treated you but things will be better, I promise you."

Selene didn't seem convinced.

"Well, thank you, I guess… Could we go back to the hotel now, I would like to get dressed."

"Yeah, about that…"

"You are not going to give my clothes back", she said quietly.

"No! I mean yes, but we're not staying at the hotel anymore. We're staying there."

Kol pointed the house.

"What? Are you serious?"

Kol took Selene's hand and helped her up.

"It's complicated. You were…sick. But you're alright now and that's all that matters."

"Right…"

She was still looking at him cautiously. But it wasn't like he could just suddenly ask her to trust him. Thankfully she didn't seem to remember all those things he had said to her. That would have been embarrassing. Feelings… It was bad enough that he actually have them, whether he liked it or not. She definitely didn't need to know that.


	33. Trust me

Chapter 33

Trust me

Selene looked around cautiously. If they have been staying in this house, then why couldn't she remember anything about it? What was going on? She saw a woman who was maybe in her late thirties, coming from the kitchen. She had short dark hair and dark brown eyes. She looked very… efficient. She dropped her coffee mug when she saw her and Kol.

"Mrs. Smith…"

"Sorry?" Selene asked confused.

The woman looked at Kol.

"She's alright", he said.

"That is…wonderful but I still better examine her."

Selene was about to ask what was she talking about when Kol suddenly lifted her up.

"Hey!" she protested. "What are you doing?"

Kol smirked.

"Relax darling, I'm just taking you to your room."

"I can walk…" Selene started but Kol was already carrying her. Selene couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the room. Sunflowers, white roses, balloons… "How…"

Kol smiled and placed her on the bed.

"Well, I got a little help from your brother."

"You spoke with Derek? How is he? Is everything alright? And is Jason…"

"Hey, slow down darling, we have time to talk about that later. Now just relax and let the nice lady to take a look at you."

Selene couldn't understand any of this. Last thing she remembered was her bedroom in that hotel suite. How he had taken her diary… Oh no. He must have read it. Was this some new way to punish her? Only he wasn't going to do it himself, that woman would do it for him… Was she a vampire as well? Selene took Kol's hand before he left.

"Please…" she said desperately. "I'm sorry for…everything. Please just do it yourself, don't let her…"

Kol looked surprised. Then he seemed to understand what she was saying. He touched her face very gently. Still his touch made her shiver.

"That woman is a nurse, her name is Mrs. Barker. She is not going to hurt you", he said calmingly.

Selene looked at him disbelievingly.

"A nurse?"

"Yes, do you honestly think that I would get someone here especially to hurt you…On second thought, don't answer that." Kol sighed. "Look, I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me but I swear through…well, I don't really believe in any higher power so I just swear that I am not going to hurt you and neither will she. Can you believe me?"

Selene didn't know what to say. He seemed sincere but she wasn't sure. Why would he suddenly be all nice?

"May I come in?" Mrs. Barker asked from the door.

"Yes", Kol said and turned to Selene. "Everything is alright darling. I can stay here if you want."

Selene hesitated.

"It's ok", she murmured.

Kol nodded. "I will be right outside if you need me."

He closed the door behind him.

"That's quite a man you got there", Mrs. Barker said.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, my Stu could really learn a thing or two from your husband. Last nice thing he did for me was moving his ass from the couch when I was vacuuming."

Selene had no idea what to say to that.

"But let's see how your blood pressure looks like."

"I'm sorry…Mrs. Barker, right?"

"Please, just call me Ellie."

"Ok, it's nice to meet you Ellie, I'm Selene. I was wondering…could you tell me how long I have been here?"

"Well, Mr. Smith hired me a week ago and he said your…condition hadn't last long."

"My condition?"

Mrs. Barker looked at her sympathetically.

"Sweetie, you had what could be called a complete mental breakdown. Your mind just shut down, so to speak."

Selene stared at her.

"I don't understand…"

"You were catatonic and didn't react on anything around you. But your husband took such a good care of you…"

"Kol took care of me?" Selene asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, as I said to him, I truly admire his dedication to you."

Selene held still and allowed Mrs. Barker to examine her. She couldn't understand any of this. Why would have Kol helped her like that? Of course he wanted something in return. She didn't want to even imagine what that something was.

"Well my dear, it seems that physically you are healthy as a horse", Mrs. Barker said smiling. "But I would still recommend you to see a doctor and a psychiatrist, just in case."

"Thank you", Selene said trying to smile.

Mrs. Barker tapped her shoulder before she left. It didn't take long before Kol walked in.

"How are you feeling darling?" he asked.

"Confused", Selene murmured.

"Yes, I can believe that. Is there anything you need right now?"

Selene looked at him.

"I would like to know what do you want in exchange of all of…this. Taking care of me, I mean."

"I told you, I want you to stay with me."

"Yes, but you would get that anyway, so I really don't understand…"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you got me, I do want something."

Selene's body tensed. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself.

"No, not that. Unless of course you want it…"

She turned her head away.

"Alright, alright", Kol said quickly. "I'm not going to pressure you. But what I want you to do, is making a list."

Selene looked at him surprised.

"A list?"

"Yes, I need to know what do you need in order to…well, let's just say remain sane."

"Right… Ok, I need to see my brothers", Selene said cautiously.

"Ok, done, I can arrange that. Anything else?"

Selene was stunned.

"I…I need to be able to talk to people without fearing that you will kill them."

Kol bit his lip.

"Hmm, that is a little trickier but I'm sure we can work something out. Anything else?"

Selene was quiet for a moment. She knew what she wanted to ask but she was afraid what his response would be.

"Selene?"

She swallowed.

"I would like you not to be abusive or violate my mind with that mind control thing", she said before she would lose her courage.

Kol's face was emotionless. He sat next to her and touched her face.

"Done. But I also expect you to honor your part."

Selene nodded.

"Yes, I will stay with you but I would like to be able to take a walk or something every now and then. I don't like to be locked up."

"I'll see what I can do. But let's get you something to eat now, you must be hungry."

Selene hadn't really thought about it but she actually was hungry.

"How about I'll order you some Chinese food?"

"That would be great, thank you."

Kol was about to stood up when Selene took his hand.

"I really mean it. Thank you", she said.

Kol smirked.

"No problem darling." He leaned closer and kissed her. She was about to push him away but he backed down before that.

"Don't worry", he said. "As I said, I'm not going to pressure you. I can wait."

He left before Selene could say anything. She didn't know what to think. Was he serious? She would have to just wait and see.


	34. The flames that consume us

**I have two possible endings in mind for this so I would like to ask for your opinion. Should they eventually end up together? What do you think?**

Chapter 34

The flames that consume us

"Miss Selene", Elijah said smiling politely. "I am glad to see that you are feeling better."

"Thank you", Selene said. She was smiling too but her smile suddenly vanished and she looked at Kol, like asking for his approval.

He touched her hand and gave her a quick nod. Elijah looked at both of them. His face was emotionless. Selene was wearing a swimsuit.

"I won't be long", she said to Kol and grabbed her towel.

"Take your time", he replied smiling.

"It was nice to see you again", she said to Elijah.

"The pleasure was mine, Miss Selene."

She smiled at both of them before she headed to the front door.

"See", Kol said when she had gone out. "Everything is alright now."

Elijah didn't seem convinced.

"Kol…"

"What?" he asked annoyed. "She wants to see her brothers so we are leaving to Philadelphia tomorrow."

Elijah was quiet for a while.

"Have you considered that maybe you should allow her to stay there with her family?"

Kol looked at his brother angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

Elijah sighed.

"I know you don't want to hear this but since you care about her…"

"Who says that I care about her?" Kol interrupted him tensely.

"Alright, I understand. Let's just say that since she isn't completely meaningless to you, maybe, just maybe you should allow her to leave."

"What, you think I can't take care of her, is that it? She's mine!"

"Calm down, what I meant was that I know you Kol. Do I have to remind you what happened to your previous…toys?"

"She's not like them. I will be good to her. For now on at least."

There was a sad look in Elijah's eyes.

"I know you will try but I still fear for her. It is your nature and I am not judging you because of it but I am truly asking you to reconsider this. She could have a happy life…"

"And you think it would be impossible for her to have that with me?" Kol asked icily.

"That is something you have to think about yourself", Elijah replied calmly. "Can you protect her from your nature?"

"Yes I can. I will find a way. But she stays with me, I need… I mean I want her to be with me."

Elijah nodded tiredly.

"Alright, I hope you know what you are doing."

Kol was very annoyed. Of course he knew what he was doing. How dared Elijah to say those things? She was his and he would take care of her. And his nature…that he could control when he was with her. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

...

"I'm so happy to hear that everything is alright", Selene said.

"I could say the same to you sis", Derek replied. "It was about time for you to call. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, bye…"

"Wait, I almost forgot, you never gonna guess who called me."

"Who?"

"Mom!"

"Really?" Selene said tensely. "What did she want?"

"She was asking have I heard anything from Uncle Bobby. Apparently he's missing."

Selene froze.

"Selene? Are you there?"

It took a moment before she could answer. "Yes…I…He's missing?"

"Yeah, vanished without a trace. Weird huh?"

"Yes…It is weird…I'm sorry, I have to go. Good night."

"Good night, don't let the bedbugs bite."

Selene hung up and stared at the phone in her hand. She was sitting on her bed wearing a top and pajamas pants. She had just taken a shower after her swim. Kol knocked the door before he opened it.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

Selene was still staring at the phone.

"Nothing, I… Derek told me that our uncle is missing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you like that uncle?"

"No", Selene replied without hesitation. "I mean… I know what that must sound like…"

Kol smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey, I'm not judging, I can't stand the most of my family."

Selene lifted her head slowly.

"It's not like that", she said quietly. "I…"

She shivered when Kol touched her shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok", Kol said and wrapped his arms around her. Her body tensed at first but finally she started to relax. She was grateful for his presence.

"He's not a good man", she murmured. "I'm afraid…"

"You don't have to be afraid, he will never hurt you again", Kol said calmly.

Selene pulled away and looked at him.

"How do you…" Then it hit her. She was so embarrassed that her face started to turn red. "You know…" She stood up and tried to run to the bathroom but Kol appeared in front of her.

"It's ok darling", he said.

She couldn't look at him. "No it's not. Please let me go."

"Look at me", Kol said calmly.

Selene shook her head. Kol lifted her chin gently.

"Everything is alright. You are safe; he's not going to touch you ever again."

Selene looked at him.

"How do you know that?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

Kol smiled.

"I made sure of that."

There was a long silence.

"You did that…for me?"

He nodded.

Selene felt suddenly very calm.

"Thank you", she said.

Kol looked stunned. Selene couldn't help but smile.

"You must think that I'm a terrible person but I'm not sad for his death. At least now I finally know that he can never hurt any other child again."

She kissed his cheek.

"So thank you."

"Sure, no problem", Kol murmured. "And I don't think that you are a terrible person."

Selene smiled and touched his cheek.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure darling, but please don't pick anything boring."

"Come on, Titanic wasn't boring!"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Sure it wasn't, if you happen to be in a coma."

Selene slapped his hand playfully.

"Fine, you choose then but it better not be any horror movie."

"Don't worry, if I want horror I just watch Titanic again."

"Shut up", Selene said laughing and placed her hand on his mouth.

He pulled her closer and kissed her. His hands were caressing her back and slowly sliding to her breasts when she pulled away.

"Maybe we should pick the movie", she murmured.

Kol bit his lip.

"Sure."

...

Kol stroked Selene's hair and listened her steady heartbeat. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of the movie. Her head was leaning to his chest. Her body felt so warm. He didn't want to get up but he needed to go hunting. It would help him to control himself. He wanted her to feel safe with him.

And yet…If she would have reacted differently to dear uncle's death he would have compel her to forget. Kol didn't see anything wrong in it. It wasn't like he would have violated her mind. He just couldn't lose her. He didn't want to admit it even to himself but it was true. He would never let her go.


	35. How the darkness faded in the light

Chapter 35

How the darkness faded in the light

Selene blinked her eyes. It was dark. It took a moment before she remembered where she was. They had been watching a movie. She must have fallen asleep. She was still on the couch under a blanket.

"Kol?"

There was no answer. Selene got up and turned the light on.

"Kol?"

He wasn't in his room or in the kitchen. He must have gone out. Selene looked out of a window. The sky looked beautiful. It was full of stars. Selene opened the backdoor and stepped out to a porch. She looked at the sky and listened to the sound of waves. It was a beautiful night. Suddenly she heard something but before she could identify the sound someone grabbed her from behind. She felt a cold metal on her neck.

"Not a sound bitch or I'll blow your head off", a man's voice said. "Is there someone else in the house?"

Selene was too scared to answer. The man grabbed her hair pulling her head back.

"Answer me."

"No…no", Selene stuttered.

"Good. Now we'll go inside and you give me all your money and jewelry. If you try anything stupid, I'll kill you. Is that clear?"

Selene managed to nod. The man pushed her roughly back inside.

"I…I don't have any money…" Selene started.

The man hit her head against the wall. It almost made her pass out.

"Do you fucking think that I'm stupid? You live in this house and you try to tell me that you have no money!"

Selene felt warm blood on her face.

"I…I don't…I don't live here…"

"What a fuck are you then? A hooker? A housekeeper?"

"I…There…There's TV and…Please just take what ever you want."

The man grabbed her and threw her on the couch.

"How the hell do you think I can carry that fucking TV out of here you stupid whore!"

He pointed the gun at her.

"No…please…"

"Give me money or I'll kill you!"

Selene closed her eyes. She heard a scream and a loud bang. She felt a sharp pain on her stomach. Her pink top was turning red. She felt that she couldn't breathe.

"Selene!"

She saw Kol's face in front of her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"It hurts…" she managed to say.

"I know darling, everything is going to be alright."

He sat down and lifted her gently on his lap. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"No, no, no, don't fall asleep", he said. "You must drink."

He placed his wrist gently onto her mouth and she started to swallow his blood.

"Everything is alright", he kept repeating stroking her hair calmingly.

His blood was healing her and taking the pain away but she was still shaking. She curled up on his lap trying to stop crying. There was blood everywhere. Her blood. She had almost died.

"I'm sorry", she sobbed. "I ruined your shirt."

He held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"That's ok darling, I have plenty of shirts."

"I…I need to…I need to get this top off…"

She tried to get up but almost screamed when she saw the man's body lying on the floor.

"Don't look", Kol said quickly and lifted her in his arms. She buried her head in his chest and he carried her to the bathroom.

"Would you like to take a bath?" he asked.

Selene nodded and Kol turned the water on. Neither of them spoke before the bathtub was full. Selene tried to take her top off but it was sticky and her hands were shaking.

"May I help you?" Kol asked.

She nodded and he helped her to undress. He took her hand and helped her in the bathtub.

"I will be right back", Kol said and turned to the door.

"No, please don't leave me." Selene's voice was shaking.

Kol leaned towards her and touched her face.

"I must take care of something but it won't take long. I will be right back, I promise. And if you need anything, I'll be here in a second, ok?"

Selene looked at him and nodded. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Selene started to rub her skin. The water was turning red. She got out from the bathtub and went under the shower. She wanted to get all the blood off. Her hands were still shaking when she wrapped a towel around herself. She walked slowly to her bedroom.

Kol came right after her. He had got rid of the body of the bastard who had dared to hurt his Selene. He didn't want her to see it ever again. Kol really hoped he hadn't had to kill that guy so quickly. That was way too merciful death for the bastard. But right now he was going to concentrate on Selene. He should have never left her here alone. He had almost lost her. The thought was…unbearable.

"Do you want me to find you some clothes?" he asked.

Selene shook her head. "No."

She went to her bed and lifted the covers. Kol was completely surprised when she took the towel off and held out her hand for him.

"Are you sure?" he murmured.

She nodded. He walked to her and touched her face. She looked into his eyes.

"Please be gentle."

"I promise", he said and kissed her. He placed her carefully on the bed and started to caress her body. Her skin was so soft and warm. For the first time in his life Kol really was gentle. He noticed that he actually enjoyed seeing her body trembling when he touched her feminine center and hearing her moans when she reached her climax. He took his time before thrusting into her. He paused and observed how her body was responding to him before he continued. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. He kissed her passionately while moving in and out of her.

"Kol…Kol…" she moaned.

It turned him on even more making his fangs come out. She didn't startle. She touched his face and lifted her hair offering him her neck.

"No…I don't want to hurt you…" he murmured.

She tilted her head back and moaned when he hit her g-spot.

"It's ok…"

He sank his fangs into her neck when she came. It made him reach his climax as well. When he lied down next to her and pulled her close he felt very strange. He felt…warm. Kol had never understood before why some people called sex making love. Now he finally did.


	36. Unconditional love

Chapter 36

Unconditional love

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking…_

Kol had no idea why he suddenly thought about that. He had never believed in love. To him it had been just some stupid fairytale people wanted to believe in order to cope with their pathetic lives. But now when he was holding this beautiful, warm, fragile human girl… He felt completely lost.

Her well-being was actually important to him. He wanted her to be…happy. But could she be happy with him? Of course she could, there was no other option. He needed her. That certainly sounded pathetic. It sounded like weakness. And weakness was something that could be used against him. That wasn't acceptable. What the hell should he do with her? He could feel that she was waking up. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning", she said smiling cautiously.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded.

"I…I don't really understand what happened…"

"Facing death can make people want to feel that they are…alive. It's perfectly normal", Kol said caressing her cheek.

Selene looked confused.

"You really think so?"

Kol smiled.

"It's not just my opinion darling, there's research about that. You can look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Selene bit her lip. She looked worried.

"What's the matter?" Kol asked.

"I…I hope you don't feel that I was taking advantage of you…"

Kol stared at her for a moment before he started to laugh.

"Darling, you can take advantage of me when ever you want. I won't mind, believe me."

Selene blushed but she was smiling.

"Thank you…for everything. You saved my life."

"You're welcome", Kol said and kissed her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head to his chest. He never wanted to let her go. Not even if it would be the right thing to do.

...

"Derek!"

Selene ran to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Hi sis, long time no see."

Kol was standing at the door. He hadn't been invited in. There was a pretty redhead standing behind Derek. She noticed Kol and walked to him apparently wanting to give Selene and her brother some privacy.

"You must be the friend of Derek's sister. Please come in", she said smiling politely.

The problem was that he needed the invitation from someone who lived here.

"I'm Megan, Derek's girlfriend. We just moved in together actually", the woman continued.

Kol stepped in and shook her hand.

"I'm Kol."

"Nice to meet you", she said smiling sweetly. "And I'm excited to finally meet Derek's sister. He had told me a lot about her."

Derek and Selene seemed to finally remember that they weren't alone in the room.

"I'm sorry", Derek said. "Selene, this is Megan, Megan my baby sister Selene."

"Hi", Selene said smiling and shook her hand. "How long have you guys been dating?"

Derek and Megan looked at each other and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Actually, we're engaged", Derek said. "It all happened so fast and I wanted to tell you face to face, so…"

Selene hugged them both smiling warmly.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you."

There were a lot emotional things after that so Kol kept his distance. Everyone seemed happy and they were talking about rings and weddings and that kind of things.

"Jason will be my bestman", Derek said. "He's feeling much better and he might even be able to move his own apartment soon."

"That's great! I'm so happy…"

Kol looked at Selene. She was smiling and laughing. She was happy. He didn't want to admit it but this was where she belonged to. Being with him had almost destroyed her. Killing the light in her. He couldn't let that happen. Kol had always been selfish. It had never mattered to him what other people wanted. Elijah had been right. How could a sweet and gentle soul like her ever be happy with someone like him? She deserved better.

Kol looked at her closely wanting to remember her like she was now. Happy. He turned to the door and walked out. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. He walked out of the building forcing himself not to look back. It was raining. Perfect. He had no idea where to go. He signed to a cab that stopped. He was just getting in when a voice stopped him.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Kol turned and saw Selene running to him. She was wearing the shirt he had given to her and a white skirt.

"You are free", he forced himself to say. "I'm letting you go."

Selene was staring at him with her bright blue eyes. They were both getting wet standing there in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hey!" the cabdriver said. "Are you coming or what?"

Kol turned to him annoyed.

"Just a second…"

"No, he's not coming", Selene said firmly. "You can go."

The driver cursed and drove away. Kol looked at her.

"Didn't you understand what I said? I'm letting you go; you can stay here with your family…"

Selene placed her finger on his lips.

"I understood you just fine."

"Then why… I mean after everything, how you can even consider…"

Selene smiled.

"Yes, there has been…all kind of things. But not all of those things were bad. Maybe you don't want to admit it but there's good in you, I have seen it."

Kol didn't know what to say.

"You mean you would stay with me? Willingly?"

She smiled and nodded.

"We have to work some things out but yes Kol, I want to be with you."

Kol had lived a long time but he had never felt the kind of happiness he was feeling in that moment. He had never even thought that it would be possible. He was about to kiss her when she sneezed. Kol couldn't help but laugh.

"We better get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

He wrapped his arm gently around her and they walked inside together. He didn't really want to go back to her brother's apartment but she needed some dry clothes. Besides, he had to be able to tolerate her family for now on. But then again, comparing to his own family, her brothers didn't seem so bad at all.

...

Epilogue

3 years later

Selene was lying on a couch reading a magazine. She was drinking from her blood bag with a pink Hello Kitty straw. Kol came from the kitchen and looked at her amused.

"What?" Selene asked.

"Nothing, you are just so cute", Kol replied teasingly.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No darling, I wouldn't dare to do that."

Selene moved in front of him with her vampire speed.

"You better not. You might be older than me but I can still take you", she said and kissed him.

Kol smiled.

"Yes dear."

Selene bit his lower lip playfully.

"Now I want to go to the beach", she said.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"You know darling, a vampire who loves the sun as much as you could be called suicidal."

"Oh come on! I promise to make it worth your while", she purred and nipped his ear.

"You know what, the beach actually sounds great, we should go right now."

Selene smiled.

"Catch me if you can."

She was out of the door before Kol could even blink. Damn, that woman was fast. But he didn't mind chasing her. She always let him catch her in the end.

...

**Thank you so much everyone for taking a time to read my story and giving me feedback, likes and dislikes. It is all valuable to me as a writer. If you have any questions, suggestions, requests for the next story or anything at all please let me know. I really like Kol's character and it would be interesting to write something else about him. Again, thank you all :-)**


End file.
